


Identidade

by Laarc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laarc/pseuds/Laarc
Summary: Dor foi a primeira coisa que sentiu ao abrir os olhos. Receoso, tocou a testa com a ponta dos dedos trêmulos e arregalou os olhos ao ver a mão suja de sangue. Concluiu que sua testa estava ferida e sangrava bastante, o que provavelmente explicava a dor latejante que sentia do topo da cabeça até a base da nuca. E o que também muito provavelmente explicava porque ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada, nem mesmo do próprio nome.





	1. Chapter 1

Dor foi a primeira coisa que sentiu ao abrir os olhos. 

Receoso, tocou a testa com a ponta dos dedos trêmulos e arregalou os olhos ao ver a mão voltar suja de sangue. Concluiu que sua testa estava ferida e sangrava bastante, o que provavelmente explicava a dor latejante que sentia do topo da cabeça até a base da nuca. E o que também muito provavelmente explicava porque ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada, nem mesmo do próprio nome.

Teria batido a cabeça em algum lugar? Perguntou a si mesmo em pensamentos enquanto olhava, um tanto quanto aflito e desorientado, ao seu redor. Viu-se dentro de uma pequena e bem avariada espaçonave e viu respingos de sangue sobre o painel de controle, sobre o chão e pelas paredes metálicas. Com muita dificuldade, pôs-se de pé e, com um pouco de força, abriu uma passagem para o exterior, empurrando uma placa de metal com muita força.

Apesar das dores que sentia por todo o corpo, apesar da dificuldade de ficar em pé e da náusea que o atacava sem dó, deixou a espaçonave tropegamente e descobriu-se no meio do que parecia se tratar de uma floresta. De um lado, árvores altíssimas erguiam-se, suas copas largas mal permitindo a passagem do sol; do outro, troncos e galhos encontravam-se caídos sobre a terra num nítido sinal de destruição. Olhou para a nave danificada e a pequena cratera sob ela e, mesmo com a cabeça não funcionando direito, não foi difícil concluir que fora ele o responsável pelo rastro de destruição deixado na vegetação.

Ouviu, de repente, o barulho de água corrente e o seguiu, caminhando por entre a mata densa, vez ou outra buscando apoiar-se nos troncos ásperos ao sentir as pernas enfraquecerem. Não demorou a encontrar um pequeno riacho, e ajoelhou-se na beira do curso d'água, usando as mãos em concha para beber água até saciar a sede terrível que, até então, não sabia que sentia e, assim, apaziguar a queimação em sua garganta. Molhou o rosto e fez uma careta ao tocar a ferida na testa, mas a dor não o parou. De algum forma, sabia que era preciso limpar o machucado, e, por isso, prosseguiu com a limpeza, esfregando não só o rosto, mas o pescoço e os braços lacerados até deixá-los quase que totalmente livres do sangue que já começa a secar. Foi só depois que, inspirando fundo, espalmou as mãos na terra, esticou o pescoço para frente e fitou a superfície da água, encarando o próprio reflexo. 

Olhos amarelos e um rosto púrpura o encararam de volta, e ele esperou sentir alguma coisa, talvez um lampejo de reconhecimento ou um aflorar de alguma memória – qualquer que fosse –, mas não havia nada em sua mente além da ideia instintiva de que deveria fazer o que fosse preciso para sobreviver.  
Não importava quem ele era nem o que era. Não importava de onde tinha vindo, onde estava, do porquê sua nave estava danificada e do motivo que o fizera cair naquele planeta.

Tudo o que sabia é que deveria continuar vivo.


	2. Chapter 2

No seu primeiro dia naquele planeta nem um pouco familiar – era estranho pensar assim quando nem mesmo o seu próprio rosto lhe era familiar –, encontrou abrigo próximo ao riacho, num buraco dentro de um tronco de árvore que era muito, muito largo, cabendo o seu corpo dolorido e coberto em trapos sem problemas. Deitou ali mesmo, a cabeça sobre o braço dobrado e os joelhos encolhidos de encontro ao peito. Sentia fome, pois seu estômago roncava e roncava e doía – e como doía –, mas também sentia sono, tanto sono que mal era capaz de manter os olhos abertos. Então, achou melhor preocupar-se com comida apenas no dia seguinte e, antes de deixar-se levar pelo cansaço e entregar-se inteiramente ao sono, pensou se seria possível sonhar com alguma lembrança, com algum vestígio da sua vida.

Naquela noite, contudo, não sonhou com nada.

***

Descobrir o que poderia ou não comer foi basicamente tentativa e erro. Com o passar dos sóis, aprendeu que os pequenos roedores que habitavam as proximidades do curso d'água tinham uma carne macia e suculenta quando passados no fogo, mas que os répteis que faziam suas tocas na própria terra tinham pouquíssima carne – além de serem dificílimos de serem pegos. Aprendeu também que as raízes de casca vermelha eram ligeiramente amargas, mas garantiam um bom sustento, e que as raízes de casca azulada, apesar de serem adocicadas e saborosas, não eram comestíveis – e descobrir isso, em particular, foi extremamente desagradável e doloroso.

Apesar da diversidade de árvores naquela floresta, praticamente nenhuma delas era frutífera, no entanto, ele encontrou alguns arbustos, após uma longa caminhada de reconhecimento, que davam frutinhos redondos e bem vermelhos. E que eram uma delícia.

E foi justamente durante uma dessas caminhadas, enquanto colhia algumas frutas silvestres e tentava caçar um ou outro roedor para garantir o jantar, que ele foi surpreendido por um barulho muito, muito alto. Foi como um súbito estouro, algo que se assemelhava a um trovão, e ele olhou para o céu no mesmo instante, pensando que uma tempestade se aproximava. Todavia, deparou-se com o céu limpo e quase sem nuvens e enrugou a testa, incerto do que teria causado aquele estranho ruído. Então, inesperadamente, alguma coisa riscou o céu, caindo em direção à terra e deixando um rastro de fumaça por onde passava. Assistiu, petrificado, ao que quer que fosse despencar das alturas, e quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando aquele enorme objeto se chocou com o chão, fazendo as árvores balançarem e a terra toda tremer.

Movido pela curiosidade, correu até a área do impacto e deixou um suspiro de exclamação escapar pelos seus lábios arroxeados ao ver um gigantesco robô azul de formato leonino caído sobre uma extensa cratera. Seus olhos grandes e amarelos avaliaram a cena com um misto de admiração e espanto, e suas mãos, por várias vezes, hesitaram em tocar o metal reluzente daquela magnífica criatura robótica.

_Ajuda._

Alarmou-se ao ouvir a voz que pareceu ecoar dentro da sua cabeça e estreitou os olhos ao fitar, mais uma vez, o gigantesco leão metálico.

_Ajuda._

Houve um tremor, e, após um instante de apreensão, a mandíbula do leão de abriu, e ele não soube explicar, mas teve a forte impressão de que aquela criatura estava lhe dando consentimento para... para entrar. O leão robô, pelo visto, era algum tipo de nave.

Deixando o receio de lado e sendo guiado apenas pelo instinto, entrou, caminhando até alcançar o que deveria ser a cabine de controle do leão. Correu os olhos pelo painel de controle avariado, pelas paredes danificadas, pelos fios soltos que pendiam do teto e se espalhavam pelo chão, e os arregalou ao perceber que, no meio daquela destruição toda, havia alguém. Ele correu até a criatura humanoide que se encontrava desacordada na cadeira de comando e, com muito cuidado, a sacudiu pelos ombros, tentando fazê-la despertar. A criatura, contudo, permaneceu inconsciente. Percebendo que o recém-chegado do espaço estava ferido – pois havia manchas de sangue por todos os lados –, o pegou e o ajeitou sobre suas costas para carregá-lo para fora da nave-leão, o que não foi tarefa fácil, pois aquele ser era comprimo e pesado, mas, após muito esforço, conseguiu carregá-lo até o exterior e, depois, até o acampamento que tinha montado – e onde vivia desde que chegara naquele lugar.

_Cuide dele, por favor._

Ouviu a voz de novo e, olhando para o estranho desacordado em seus braços, assentiu com seriedade, como se selando uma promessa que jamais ousaria descumprir. Retirou a armadura comprometida da criatura e lavou-lhe as feridas e o corpo sujo de poeira e sangue e, à medida que cuidava do estranho, percebeu as diferenças entre suas espécies, porque, enquanto seu corpo era coberto por tufos de pelos roxos, aquele ser tinha a pele lisa e amarronzada. As orelhas dele também eram bem diferentes, bem menores do que as suas, e o cabelo era mais curto e um pouco mais claro também, nem um pouco parecido com a cabeleira negra e selvagem que cobria a sua cabeça.

— Não se preocupe — Disse, embora soubesse que o humanoide de pele macia e orelhas pequenas não poderia escutá-lo. — Cuidarei bem de você.

Permaneceu ao lado do estranho pelo restante do dia, tal como uma mãe velando o filho.

Tarde da noite, ouviu a criatura gemer de dor e notou que havia uma fina camada de suor sobre a sua testa. Correu até o riacho e pegou um pouco de água, molhando um pedaço de tecido e passando cuidadosamente sobre o rosto quente e suado do humanoide.

— Dói — O estranho disse, gemendo e se contorcendo.

— Você está com febre, e o seu corpo está ferido — O respondeu. — Mas você ficará bem.

— Febre? Não, não — A criatura continuou delirando, sua voz soando horrível e triste. — Não posso ficar doente. Não posso parar. Ele precisa de mim... Keith... ele... ele... tenho que continuar procurando. Tenho que encontrá-lo...

— Se você morrer, garanto que não vai encontrar ninguém — Disse, soando um pouco irritado e um pouco preocupado. — Precisa apenas se acalmar e me deixar ajudar. Você está mesmo muito machucado.

A resposta não foi o que o estranho queria escutar, mas pareceu acalmá-lo, pois ele logo parou de se debater e de gemer. Após alguns instantes, os cílios dele pestanejaram entre o abrir e o fechar, e, pela primeira vez, olhos azuis se encontraram com olhos amarelos.

— Galra — Havia um quê de horror e ódio na voz enfraquecida e rouca, e o humanoide tentou se mover mais uma vez, entretanto, a debilidade falou mais alto, e ele não tardou a perder os sentidos, rendendo-se, novamente, à completa inconsciência.


	3. Chapter 3

Em algum momento da madrugada, ele também dormiu e, pela primeira vez desde que chegara àquele planeta, sonhou. No seu sonho, havia um leão robô muito parecido com o que vira no dia anterior, mas que era vermelho ao invés de azul, e que rugia, perguntando: _onde está você, meu paladino? Por que não te encontro?_

E ele respondia, aos gritos: _estou aqui!_

O leão vermelho, contudo, não era capaz de escutá-lo e, sem aperceber-se da sua presença, sem ouvir os seus gritos desesperados, deu-lhe as costas e desapareceu, deixando-o sozinho na vastidão do espaço.

Quando acordou – o sonho não passando de um borrão quase apagado de sua memória –, deparou-se com o humanoide já desperto e apontando uma espécie de arma em sua direção, o rosto moreno dele contorcido não mais em dor, mas sim em fúria.

— Não tente nenhuma gracinha, Galra.

— Eu não estou tentando — Respondeu, seus olhos amarelos estreitos enquanto miravam o recém-chegado do espaço. — Você estava muito mal ontem. Mas vejo que, agora, está se sentindo bem melhor.

Uma expressão confusa cruzou o rosto do estranho – vergonha, talvez, misturada com hesitação –, e a arma estremeceu nas mãos dele.

— Você me ajudou — O humanoide afirmou, nitidamente intrigado. — Algumas lembranças da noite passada são confusas, mas... mas eu lembro de você. E você me ajudou. Por quê?

— Porque você precisava de ajuda. Pareceu a coisa certa a ser feita — Disse com naturalidade, deixando a criatura ainda mais confusa do que já estava.

— Mas você é um Galra.

— Galra? Você me chamou disso antes. Isso quer dizer que você me conhece? Esse é meu nome? — Perguntou com antecipação.

— O quê? Não! — Exclamou o estranho, baixando a guarda e retraindo a arma. — Galra é a sua espécie. Você não sabia disso? Não sabia que é um Galra? Como pode ser?

As perguntas fizeram o seu rosto esquentar, e ele se sentiu enfurecer, pois a falta de conhecimento sobre si mesmo era algo que o incomodava muito.

— Eu apenas não sei — Retrucou. — Não me lembro. Não lembro quem sou. Tudo o que sei é que minha nave caiu nesse planeta alguns sóis antes da sua espaçonave cair. É isso.

O humanoide levou a mão ao rosto liso e coçou o queixo. Não havia mais fúria em seu semblante, apenas curiosidade e até mesmo um pouco de interesse.

— Um Galra sem memória? Mas quem diria! Acho que isso é uma coisa boa.

O comentário o irritou.

O irritou muito.

— Pois eu não acho. Perdi o meu nome, o meu significado. Estou aqui nesse planeta sem saber nada sobre a minha vida de verdade. E se eu estava no meio de uma missão? Como poderei concluí-la? E se... e se eu tiver uma família? E se eles estiverem procurando por mim? E se pensarem que estou morto? Eu não sei... não sei nada — Confessou, angustiado e frustrado, e viu culpa se alojar nos olhos azuis da outra criatura.

— Não foi isso o que quis dizer — Murmurou o humanoide, arrependido pelo que falou. — É que... nós... eu e... e meus amigos, nós lutamos contra os Galras. Vocês são tipo... tipo os caras maus! Estão sempre escravizando o pessoal por aí, invadindo planetas, torturando todo mundo, coisas desse tipo, entende? Sem contar que o seu líder megalomaníaco, Zarkon, quer dominar o universo, o que não é legal! Vocês são os vilões mais vilões de todos... e sei lá. É bom você não lembrar que é um dos nossos inimigos. Porque, se você lembrasse, com certeza não teria me ajudado, e eu estaria na pior agora. Muito na pior. Você salvou a minha vida.

Foi surreal ouvir aquilo, saber que pertencia a uma espécie cruel, terrível e tão odiada e que, se estivesse de posse de suas memórias, teria matado aquele ser, porque ele, definitivamente, não se sentia daquela forma. Não tinha a menor vontade de escravizar outras espécies ou de torturar qualquer um que fosse, assim como não tinha vontade de machucar aquela criatura de olhos azuis e voz alta e ligeiramente irritante.

_Cuide dele, por favor._

Lembrou-se do pedido feito pelo leão azul em seus pensamentos e da promessa que fizera apenas para si, mas que não tinha intenção de quebrá-la.

— Talvez nem todos da minha espécie sejam assim tão... ruins — Falou, por fim, a voz pausada e um pouco tímida.

Ou esperançosa.

— Não sei, não. Nunca vi um Galra bom.

— Nunca? — Perguntou, desanimado e melancólico.

O estranho muito provavelmente notou a decepção que sentia, pois logo fez questão de completar:

— Mas eu não conheço muitos Galras, então... pode ser que existam sim Galras bons! — Concluiu a fala com um sorriso forçado. — Pode ser como na Terra, sabe? Esse é o meu planeta natal, a propósito. Lá existem pessoas boas e pessoas más. Então pode ser que, da mesma forma que existem humanos bons e maus, existam Galras bons e maus. E você, pelo visto, é um dos bons! Sorte a minha!

Ele não disse nada, mas pensou nas palavras proferidas pelo humanoide de pele morena e se forçou a acreditar nelas.

Se ele era um Galra, com certeza era um dos bons.

Tinha de ser.

— E já que você é um dos Galras do bem, por acaso lembra o caminho até o Blue?

— O quê? Blue?

— É! — O estranho riu. — O meu leão.

— Você chama a sua nave de... Blue?

— Claro! É o nome dela! Nós tivemos alguns problemas na nossa última batalha e... ela acabou muito danificada. Por isso caímos aqui. Eu preciso vê-la. Preciso saber como ela está e... e tentar entrar em contato com os meus amigos. E se eu conseguir falar com eles, podemos ser resgatados e sairmos desse planeta. E daí a gente pode tentar te ajudar a recuperar a memória!

— Me ajudar? — Perguntou, desconfiado. — Mas você e seus amigos são inimigos dos Galras. Por que me ajudariam se eu sou um deles?

— Por quê? Porque eu tô te devendo, cara! Você me ajudou, salvou a minha vida! Tá na minha vez de te ajudar. Nós somos praticamente amigos, agora — O humano sorriu e estendeu uma mão à frente, num gesto que era estranho e familiar ao mesmo tempo. — Meu nome é Lance. Vamos, isso é um tipo de cumprimento. Você tem que apertar a minha mão.

Ele fez como ordenado e apertou a mão estendida.

— Não tenho um nome para te oferecer.

Lance riu.

— Sem problemas. Vou inventar um pra você. O que acha de Galra do bem?

— Não pode me chamar assim — Respondeu, enfadado. — É ridículo.

— Ridículo? — Lance quase gritou. — Claro que não! Você é um Galra e você é do bem, por isso Galra do bem! É perfeito! Por que não gostou?

O Galra revirou os olhos, mas precisava admitir que também sentiu vontade de sorrir. Aquele humano era uma criatura interessante.

Um pouco irritante, mas interessante de qualquer forma.

— Ou eu poderia te chamar de Galra de mullet. Sério? Primeiro Keith e agora você... será que a moda dos anos oitenta está voltando e eu não sabia?

— Mullet? — Inconscientemente, levou a mão ao cabelo escuro e franziu o cenho. — Quer saber, pode me chamar do que quiser — Virou o rosto para o lado, fitando alguma coisa ao longe. Depois, encarou Lance, observando o corpo machucado do humano tagarela. Não havia dúvidas de que ele aparentava estar bem melhor do que estivera no dia anterior, no entanto, não estava totalmente curado, e o súbito esforço poderia piorar a sua saúde e atrasar a sua recuperação. — Seu leão não está muito longe, mas ainda assim é uma boa caminhada. Tem certeza de que está bem para andar tanto? Podemos ir até lá amanhã, quando estiver melhor.

— E deixar Blue sozinha? E se...

— Nada irá acontecer a sua nave — Garantiu. — Estamos sozinhos aqui. Ninguém irá atacá-la ou... tentar sequestrá-la.

Incerteza tomou conta do rosto de Lance.

— Ah, eu não sei. Estou preocupado. Eu me sentiria melhor se não estivesse longe dela.

O Galra suspirou e fez um gesto com a mão, como se apontando o caminho até a nave.

— Se é assim, vamos. Mas não reclame se o esforço for demais.

— Não vou reclamar — Prometeu o humano, um sorriso convencido em seus lábios. — Eu aguento o tranco. — Deu dois passos na direção apontada pelo Galra e desmaiou.  
  


  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

Já tinha anoitecido quando Lance despertou, e duas pequenas luas reinavam no céu escuro, uma bem próxima a outra. Ele parecia um tanto quanto confuso ao abrir os olhos, incerto de onde estava ou do que teria acontecido, mas sua confusão se dissipou assim que encontrou o rosto púrpura e preocupado do Galra.

— Ei, Galra do bem — Murmurou e apoiou o peso do corpo nos cotovelos, tentando erguer o tronco e se sentar.

— Não deveria fazer isso — O Galra o advertiu. — Sua febre retornou e piorou muito durante a tarde. Ela começou a baixar no início da noite, mas não o suficiente. Sua temperatura ainda está um pouco alta.

Lance assentiu e tornou a deitar a cabeça no chão.

— Deve ser por isso que me sinto péssimo. E com frio — Como se para reforçar as palavras, esfregou os braços com as mãos e bateu os dentes. — É impressão minha ou esse lugar faz muito frio à noite?

O Galra se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre a testa suada de Lance.

— A temperatura é bem agradável durante à noite. Acho que o seu frio é por causa da febre — Virou de costas e caminhou até uma pilha de gravetos secos não muito distante. Friccionou um no outro e sorriu ao conseguir acender uma pequena fogueira. Depois, pegou algo que parecia ser uma panela muito improvisada – um pequeno vaso feito com metal retorcido, muito possivelmente os restos de uma nave espacial –, a encheu de água e a ofereceu a Lance. — Precisa beber. Não consegui fazer com que bebesse nada o dia todo e, se continuar assim, ficará desidratado.

Ele ajudou Lance a erguer um pouco a cabeça e pressionou o pequeno vaso contra os lábios do humano. Lance sorveu a água com dificuldade, a princípio, pois sua garganta estava arranhada e doía muito, no entanto, depois dos primeiros goles terem ajudado a lubrificar a boca e a garganta secas, bebeu mais e mais, secando o vaso rapidamente.

— Valeu, cara — Sussurrou o humano, passando as costas da mão nos lábios molhados. — E me desculpa... acho que não aguentei mesmo o tranco.

O cantinho dos lábios do Galra se curvaram num sorriso pequeno e um pouquinho só presunçoso.

— Eu avisei.

Lance revirou os olhos.

— Qual é? Não precisa esfregar na cara! — Bufou de levinho. Depois, exalou um sopro de ar e massageou os olhos cansados com a ponta dos dedos. — Acha que amanhã conseguiremos alcançar Blue?

— Talvez sim. Isso vai depender de você. Se estiver melhor, com certeza — Disse e aguardou em silêncio pela resposta do humano. Quando ele continuou calado, seu rosto marcado pela inquietação, o Galra prosseguiu: — Você quer mesmo vê-la, não é? A sua nave...

— Preciso saber como ela está. Não acho que terá condições de voar. Ela ficou muito danificada e não sei se serei capaz de consertá-la... isso nunca foi muito minha especialidade. Mas acho que posso mandar um sinal para os meus amigos, e eles poderão nos resgatar — Fez uma pausa, inspirando fundo e expirando devagar. — Estávamos no meio de algo importante, e eu não posso parar agora.

O Galra fez que sim, prestando atenção a tudo.

— Lembro que tinha mencionado uma batalha... foi o que danificou sua nave, não foi?

— Ah, teve isso também. Fomos surpreendidos por uma nave Galra e... pois é! Eu acabei me ferrando. Mas não estava me referindo a isso... é que... estamos procurando por um amigo nosso. Ele... ele foi capturado há, nem sei mais... meses, eu acho.

Os olhos amarelos do Galra se entristeceram.

— Foram os Galras que o levaram?

Lance assentiu gravemente.

— Estávamos no meio de uma missão. Tínhamos que nos infiltrar numa nave Galra e coletar informações. Nada que nunca tínhamos feito antes. Era para tudo ser muito simples, mas... alguma coisa deu errado. O alarme tocou, nós fomos abordados pelos soldados e eu acabei ferido. E o Keith — Lance suspirou e balançou a cabeça para os lados. — O Keith se fez de isca para que eu conseguisse escapar. Só que, depois, foi ele quem não conseguiu escapar. Os Galras o capturaram, e desde então temos procurado por ele.

— Sinto muito — Falou com sinceridade, a luz da fogueira bruxuleando em seu rosto violeta. — Espero que ele esteja bem... e que consigam encontrá-lo.

— Ele deve estar bem — O humano disse num misto de firmeza e abatimento, como se procurasse convencer a si mesmo daquilo. — O Keith é um cara durão e não se deixa abater facilmente. Ele deve estar dando muito trabalho na prisão, isso sim! — Forçou uma risada, mas o desconsolo em seus olhos não deixava dúvida de que estava preocupado – e muito – com o amigo capturado. — Sabe de uma coisa, Galra do bem? Você até que me lembra um pouco ele. Deve ser o mullet — Riu de novo, mas a tristeza ainda estava lá.

— Vocês devem ser bons amigos — O Galra comentou. — Ele se arriscou por você, preferiu ser capturado para que você tivesse uma chance de escapar com vida... ...e você está aqui, dando tudo de si para poder encontrá-lo.

As palavras pairaram no ar e, quando atingiram Lance, fizeram algo mudar em sua fisionomia. Os olhos azuis ficaram ainda mais tristes do que já estavam, o rosto moreno empalideceu, e os lábios finos dele tremeram.

— Eu... — Ele tentou dizer, mas preferiu fechar a boca e permanecer em silêncio.

O Galra não entendeu a súbita mudança no humano e logo perguntou:

— O que houve? Eu disse algo errado?

— Não — Lance o respondeu, sua voz soando baixinha e arrependida. — Mas talvez eu tenha dito... antes. Eu demorei muito para compreender os meus sentimentos e... acho que estraguei tudo entre a gente. No final, foi tudo minha culpa.

— Do que você está falando? — Indagou o Galra, confuso, pois não entendia do que o humano falava, nem do que poderia se culpar. — Ele fez o que julgou ser o certo.

— Podemos mudar de assunto? — Lance soou repentinamente irritado e virou o rosto, evitando o Galra. — Não estou me sentindo bem e não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vou dormir.

O Galra deu de ombros, mas nada disse. Percebendo que a fogueira começara a dar sinais de que queria apagar, foi até ela, revirando os gravetos e jogando mais alguns, alimentando o fogo e não a deixando morrer. Olhou por cima do ombro, na direção de Lance, e viu o humano se encolher e abraçar os joelhos, tremendo de frio. Jogou mais alguns gravetos secos na fogueira, no entanto, percebeu que o fogo não aumentaria e logo desistiu, bufando com irritação por não conseguir apaziguar o frio que o humano sentia. Pensativo e ávido por encontrar uma solução, olhou para o próprio corpo: as roupas que o cobriam não passavam de farrapos – calças estropiadas e uma camisa suja e rasgada –, mas farrapos que poderiam ajudar Lance naquele momento. Assim, optou por tirar a camisa e a ajeitou sobre os ombros largos e ossudos do moreno, sorrindo quando ele parou de tremer alguns instantes depois.

Contente, deitou perto da lareira e, sem nem perceber, pegou no sono.

Pela segunda vez desde que ali chegara, sonhou. Entretanto, o sonho foi bem diferente do que tivera noite passada, pois não sonhou mais com o imenso leão vermelho que o procurava pelo universo, mas sim com uma criatura de aparência medonha e voz rouquenha e perigosa.

_Você é uma criatura teimosa, paladino vermelho_ , a criatura asquerosa lhe dizia, seus olhos amarelos e traiçoeiros e sua voz repleta de crueldade. _Mas sua teimosia não vai te levar a lugar algum. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, paladino, sua vontade vai sucumbir._

Ele tentou não dar ouvidos a ela, tentou lutar contra as amarras que imobilizavam o seu corpo, tentou ignorar os olhos pérfidos e os dedos ásperos e compridos que percorriam a sua pele. Ouviu a criatura sussurrar alguma coisa – um cântico, talvez –, e a viu manipular uma energia violácea, aproximando-a perigosamente do seu corpo. Tentou gritar, berrar, urrar, mas descobriu-se incapaz de falar ou de sequer abrir a boca. Quando a energia tocou a sua pele, sentiu uma dor como jamais experimentara antes e achou que fosse morrer.

Acordou num pulo, as mãos arroxeadas trêmulas e o estômago se revirando em nós. Nauseado, correu para fora da toca no tronco escavado e vomitou na grama, arquejando e arfando.

— O que está acontecendo? Galra do bem? Tá tudo legal aí? — Ouviu a voz sonolenta de Lance à distância, mas não conseguiu respondê-lo enquanto esvaziava o seu estômago sem parar. — Galra do bem? Ah!

O humano exclamou de repente, e o Galra sentiu mãos sobre os seus ombros, amparando-o.

— O que houve? Você está doente?

— Não, acho que não — Foi capaz de responder após algum tempo e correu até o riacho para lavar o rosto sujo e a boca. — Eu... tive um pesadelo.

Lance assobiou.

— Teve ter sido bem ruim para ter esse efeito em você.

— Não acho que foi um pesadelo normal. Foi... foi tudo muito real — Olhou para os próprios braços e para as mãos e lembrou-se da criatura de olhos cruéis e voz peçonhenta. E lembrou-se da dor.

Estremeceu da cabeça aos pés.

— Lance — Murmurou. — Foi real até demais para ter sido apenas um pesadelo.

O humano o encarou com seriedade.

— Será que... ...que poderia ter sido uma, não sei, uma memória?

— Se foi uma memória — Respondeu o Galra, e seus olhos se desviaram de Lance e se focaram nos restos da minúscula espaçonave que o trouxera até aquele planeta, escondida entre a vegetação densa. — então eu acho que sei porque estou aqui. Assim como o seu amigo, eu acho que também fui capturado pelos Galras. Mas, de alguma forma, consegui escapar.

  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

— Talvez você seja um espião ou um traidor.

Lance disse enquanto ajudava o Galra a descascar algumas raízes para cozinhar. Estavam os dois sentados no chão, ao redor da fogueira, e o Galra tinha terminado de contar a Lance os detalhes do do sonho que o atormentara na noite passada. Lembrava-se quase que perfeitamente da criatura assombrosa que o torturara sem hesitação, da dor experimentada, da sensação de pânico e desespero e da impressão forte de que a morte estava próxima. Lembrava-se também de que aquela criatura maligna lhe falara algo, pois lembrava-se da voz torpe que invadira os seus ouvidos, todavia as palavras ditas por ela pareciam lhe fugir e, assim, permaneceram tão esquecidas quanto o seu misterioso passado.

— Já pensou nisso? — Prosseguiu o humano. — Por isso te prenderam e te torturaram. Às vezes você é mesmo um Galra do bem e... e, por não aceitar as ideias malucas de Zarkon, te castigaram — Ele cortou um pedaço da raiz ao meio e a jogou num vasilhame cheio de água, levando-o ao fogo logo em seguida. — Ou você era um soldado rebelde e quiseram te fazer de exemplo. Como nos filmes, sabe? Quando os bandidos querem mostrar o que acontece com aqueles que não seguem as suas ordens.

O Galra franziu a testa, confuso e pensativo, e anuiu devagar.

— Pode ser — Sua voz não soou mais alta que um sussurro fraco. — Eu queria poder me lembrar de mais coisas, mas é difícil. Tudo o que me lembro é dessa criatura e... e de sentir muita dor. E medo. Ela me assustava.

— O que é muito compreensível — Lance concordou prontamente. — Galras são mesmo muito assustadores — Olhou para o outro e, percebendo o que tinha falado, tentou se retratar. — Menos você! Você não é nada assustador. Só um pouquinho.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do Galra, mas ele permaneceu quieto, ora encarando Lance, ora concentrando-se no que estava fazendo. Quando a refeição ficou pronta, comeram devagar e em silêncio, de quando em quando trocando olhares cansados. Em certo momento, o Galra desviou o olhar do rosto moreno de Lance e mirou o céu.

Suspirou fundo.

— Você me parece bem melhor. Mais disposto e sem apresentar sinais de febre — Comentou, e o humano fez que sim.

— Me sinto bem melhor — Flexionou os braços, como se mostrando força, e riu.

— Acha que conseguirá andar até a sua nave? Ou vai desmaiar como da última vez? — O Galra perguntou com uma pontada de provocação e pressionou os lábios um no outro a fim de evitar um sorriso ao ver o rosto de Lance se contorcer em indignação.

— O quê? Claro que vou conseguir! — Garantiu o humano, estufando o peito e já se pondo de pé. — Vamos agora mesmo! — Deu uns tapinhas na orelha do Galra, irritando-o e fazendo-o arreganhar um pouco os dentes.

— Quer parar com isso! — Ele ordenou, rosnando, mas Lance nem se importou.

— Vamos! Já deixei Blue esperando por muito tempo. Daqui a pouco ela vai até começar a pensar que eu me esqueci dela. Minha garota é muito carente, mas não posso culpá-la... até eu fico carente de mim mesmo de vez em quando. É isso o que dá ser assim tão especial!

O Galra cruzou os braços na frente do peito e fez uma careta de enfado, porém não tardou a se pôr de pé e a mostrar a Lance o caminho por dentro da floresta. Antes de partirem, contudo, pegou um galho relativamente grande do chão e o entregou ao humano.

— Para te ajudar na caminhada — Disse ao perceber o olhar inquiridor de Lance. — Pode usá-lo como apoio se suas pernas se cansarem.

Lance bateu a ponta do galho algumas vezes no chão e abriu um sorriso amplo.

— Galra do bem, não sabia que era assim tão cavalheiro! — Deu uma piscadinha atrevida, que fez o Galra balbuciar alguma coisa ininteligível, virar o rosto para tentar disfarçar o constrangimento e sair andando na frente de Lance. — Ei! Espera aí! Não vá tão rápido! Esqueceu que eu ainda estou me recuperando de quase ter morrido?

— Então pare de perder tempo — Bufou e, para si mesmo, completou: — Idiota.

***

Blue, ao contrário do que Lance imaginara a princípio, não estava assim tão perto, visto que tiveram que andar muito até alcançarem o leão azul e, durante boa parte do trajeto, Lance se questionou em pensamentos como exatamente aquele Galra fizera para levá-lo dali até o acampamento na beira do curso d'água. Quando, por fim, decidiu vocalizar suas dúvidas, sentiu a presença aconchegante de Blue em sua mente, e aqueles pensamentos logo foram esquecidos, substituídos rapidamente pela alegria de estar, mais uma vez, ao lado do seu leão. Na sua euforia em se aproximar de Blue, jogou o galho que até então usara como bengala no chão e correu até ela, abrindo os braços sobre o focinho gigante, como se tentando abraçá-la.

— Senti sua falta, garota — Murmurou várias vezes, esfregando a bochecha no metal azulado e sorrindo contente ao ouvi-la ronronar em seus pensamentos. — Me desculpe não ter vindo antes.

— E agora? Acha que está funcionando bem? Vai conseguir entrar em contato com os seus amigos? — O Galra perguntou, ansioso, e Lance abanou uma mão no ar, como se o dispensando.

— Ô, seu apressadinho, e estou tendo um momento com o meu leão, então dá licença, tá! Xô, xô, xô!

Lutando contra a vontade de revirar os olhos, o Galra observou Lance dar alguns tapinhas carinhosos no focinho colossal e e se sobressaltou quando ouviu a voz do leão retumbar em sua mente.

_Obrigada por cuidar dele._

Ele a respondeu apenas com um minúsculo meneio de cabeça, seu rosto sério, e recuou uns dois passos ao ver a enorme mandíbula se abrir.

— Vamos entrar! — Lance gritou, chamando-o e gesticulando com exagero.

O Galra o seguiu e, juntos, passaram pela bocarra metálica, andando até a cabine de controle. Ela estava igual ao que ele se lembrava, toda bagunçada e destruída, com fios espalhados por todos os cantos e manchas de sangue sujando as paredes, o chão e o painel de controle. Percorreu o espaço apertado com os olhos amarelos e, depois de um tempo, relanceou um olhar ao humano, que aparentava estar ligeiramente pálido e assustado, visivelmente chocado pelo estado caótico do interior da cabine.

— Isso não me parece nada bom — Lance sussurrou para si mesmo, passando a mão pelo painel danificado. Com um olhar apreensivo, apertou alguns botões e soltou um suspiro de puro alívio ao ver uma luz ou outra se acender e uma imagem holográfica surgir, ainda que piscando muito e apresentando certa interferência. — É isso aí! — Vibrou e apertou alguns outros botões. — Parece que não temos energia para voar, mas temos energia suficiente para ligar os comunicadores! Beleza! Aqui é Lance falando — Disse ao aproximar os lábios de um pequeno dispositivo afixado ao painel. — Alguém na escuta? Shiro? Hunk? Pidge? — Inspirou fundo. — Alguém...? Alguém pode me ouvir? Aqui é Lance. Shiro? Allura?

Tentou mais várias vezes – dezenas de vezes –, até sua garganta começar a doer e a voz ficar rouca, no entanto, sua única resposta continuou sendo uma estática que parecia não ter fim.

— Shiro... Hunk... Pidge... por favor, gente... vocês não estão recebendo minha transmissão? Eu estou aqui... eu... eu tô aqui. Eu tô vivo, galera, então... por favor — Juntou o máximo de saliva que conseguiu e tentou umedecer a garganta seca. — Se tiver alguém me ouvindo, por favor, responda.

—Lance — O Galra disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do humano. — Eu não acho que eles estejam recebendo a sua transmissão.

— Mas vão receber! — Retrucou com uma certa violência, exasperado, e repudiou o toque do Galra. — Eles vão receber, você ouviu?

— Mas não estão recebendo agora — Fez o possível para soar calmo e não contrariar o humano. — O que acha de fazer uma pausa? Já estamos aqui há muito tempo e — Olhou rapidamente para o exterior, correndo a mão pelo cabelo escuro e bagunçado. — e logo vai escurecer. Nunca passei a noite nessa parte da floresta e não sei se estaremos seguros aqui. Seria melhor retornarmos para o acampamento e voltarmos para cá amanhã de manhã. Você pode tentar de novo amanhã.

— Se quiser ir embora, pode ir — A resposta soou tão agressiva quanto a anterior, e o Galra cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo, se enfurecendo aos poucos com a atitude ofensiva de Lance.

— Entendo que esteja frustrado por não conseguir contatar seus amigos, mas não vou aceitar que desconte sua frustração em mim — Nervoso, tornou a colocar a mão sobre o ombro do humano, mas, dessa vez, o toque foi mais forte e violento, e Lance se virou com rapidez para encarar o Galra. — Então baixa essa bola!

— E quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer? — Revidou o humano, irado e bufando e sentindo-se a ponto de explodir. Desde que chegara àquele planeta, sonhava em conseguir retornar ao leão azul para entrar em contato com os outros paladinos e, agora que finalmente conseguira alcançar Blue, sentia-se extremamente desiludido por não ser capaz de contatar ninguém.

E a desilusão não demorou nada a se transformar em raiva. Uma raiva que fazia o seu sangue ferver.

— Você é um maldito Galra que nem sabe o próprio nome, então não venha me dar ordens! E se quer saber, eu vou continuar aqui sim, porque eu não desisto facilmente! E eu vou conseguir falar com eles, e eles vão vir me resgatar!

O grito furioso de Lance reverberou pela cabine de controle e, por um instante que foi longo demais, nenhum dos dois ousou dizer uma só palavras. Continuaram se entreolhando com agressividade e algo que se assemelhava a repulsa, respiraram fundo e muito alto e, após vários tiques, o Galra soltou um rosnado e deu as costas ao humano.

— Faça o que bem entender — Disse entre os dentes, a adrenalina da discussão fazendo espasmos diversos percorrerem o seu corpo, e foi embora, deixando Lance sozinho na cabine do leão azul.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Com um grito que continha mais frustração do que raiva, o Galra deixou o leão azul. Chutou algumas pedras que viu pelo chão, bufou diversas vezes e socou o tronco de uma árvore até suas mãos sangrarem.

— Idiota! — Rosnou para si mesmo. — Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Quando se cansou de esmurrar o tronco, espalmou as mãos feridas na madeira áspera e inspirou fundo. Olhou por cima do ombro, na direção do leão, e tornou a rosnar:

— Humano idiota!

Sentiu, de repente, Blue se manifestar em seus pensamentos, e seus olhos se suavizaram ao perceber que ela estava triste e pesarosa.

— Você não tem que se desculpar, garota — Grunhiu ele. — Não tem culpa se o seu piloto é um babaca.

_Ele sofre. O coração dele está pesado._

O Galra torceu o nariz.

— Eu entendo que ele esteja sofrendo... o que não entendo é porque ele precisa descontar em mim. Tudo o que fiz até agora foi ajudá-lo.

O leão não disse nada, mas o Galra continuou sentindo uma vibração angustiada pulsar dentro da sua cabeça. Irritado, deu mais alguns socos na árvore e, ao perceber que o sol já tinha dado lugar a duas luas no céu, cogitou retornar sozinho ao acampamento. Marchou floresta adentro, andando a passos largos e fortes e barulhentos, no entanto, chegando na metade do caminho, estacou e olhou para trás.

— Droga — Resmungou, deu meia-volta e seguiu de volta ao leão, xingando durante todo o trajeto.

Sentou-se próximo a uma das patas danificadas de Blue e apoiou as costas no metal frio, fechando os olhos ao sentir a energia que circulava e pulsava dentro da enorme espaçonave consciente.

— Como pode ser tão estúpido? — Perguntou a si mesmo, arriscando abrir os olhos e sustentando o olhar no focinho do leão. — Humano cabeça dura.

Resmungou mais várias vezes, até seus olhos ficarem pesados e sua fala começar a enrolar, suas palavras não passando de balbucios sem sentido. Não sentiu quando o sono veio, retirando toda a tensão do seu corpo e o deixando completamente molenga e vulnerável. E também não percebeu quando começou a sonhar, quando abriu os olhos e não se viu mais ao lado do leão azul naquele planeta estranho, mas sim vagando pelo espaço, imerso na escuridão e separado do vácuo apenas por uma armadura.

Ele respirava – e o ruído da sua respiração preenchia seus ouvidos como um som que o assustava e o tranquilizava ao mesmo tempo, e seu coração batia forte, socava, martelava sua caixa torácica a ponto de lhe causar dor física. E então, inesperadamente, houve um vestígio de luz e ele conseguiu ter um vislumbre do seu reflexo no vidro do capacete. Esperava se deparar com olhos amarelos, mas o que viu na verdade o surpreendeu.

Olhos de um azul escuro e profundo o encaravam de volta.

Olhos que ele não era capaz de reconhecer.

— Você passou a noite toda aqui fora?

Acordou de supetão, agitando-se ao ouvir uma voz familiar. Esfregou os olhos remelados e os abriu devagar, protegendo-os da súbita claridade de mais um dia que se iniciava.

— Lance — Murmurou sonolento ao ver o humano, que o observava com uma expressão cautelosa, um pouco envergonhada e um pouco ansiosa.

— Eu... — O moreno começou a dizer, mas hesitou de repente, achando difícil prosseguir com as palavras. Suspirou fundo e baixou a cabeça, sustentando o olhar no chão. — Eu não consegui entrar em contato com eles. Há apenas estática.

O Galra assentiu, e a tristeza presente na voz do humano fez a raiva que sentia diminuir.

— Sinto muito.

— De qualquer forma, enviei um sinal. Um pedido de SOS. Só espero que a minha equipe seja capaz de receber o sinal antes de uma nave Galra. Seria fim de jogo para nós dois.

Mais uma vez, o Galra fez que sim, sua cabeça balançando para cima e para baixo bem devagar.

— Também espero — Disse e encarou Lance. Viu o moreno mordiscar o interior da bochecha e mexer os dedos nervosamente. E também o viu erguer um pouco o rosto e fitá-lo bem nos olhos.

— Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas — Falou num suspiro. — Você tinha razão... eu não tinha o direito de descontar minha frustração em você. Sinto muito pelo que disse ontem.

O Galra nada disse, embora tivesse um “que bom que se deu conta de que estava agindo feito uma mula” na ponta da língua.

— Eu tenho experimentado muita coisa ultimamente — O paladino prosseguiu, sua voz soando quase derrotada, e esfregou a perna machucada, fazendo uma careta de dor e se sentando ao lado do Galra. — Raiva, tristeza, desesperança, culpa... e fracasso. E tudo isso foi se acumulando dentro de mim e... e acho que ontem foi a gota d'água. Eu explodi... e sinto muito mesmo por ter te usado como válvula de escape. Não foi justo da minha parte — Passou a mão pelo rosto coberto por arranhões, pelo cabelo castanho, pela nuca. Massageou o pescoço dolorido e piscou demoradamente. — Você já teve vontade de ter o poder de voltar no tempo de mudar as coisas? De mudar o passado? De fazer as coisas de maneira diferente?

— Eu não sei — Respondeu o Galra com sinceridade e viu Lance abraçar os joelhos de encontro ao peito.

— Eu tenho. Eu cheguei até a sonhar com isso uma vez... e foi tão difícil acordar! Você não tem ideia.

— Isso é sobre o seu amigo, não é? É por causa dele que sente tanta culpa? Porque ele se arriscou por você...

— O negócio é o seguinte — Lance deixou escapar, soando exasperado e triste. — Nós nem éramos amigos direito! No começo, nós éramos algo como... como rivais. Eu sou uma pessoa competitiva, e o Keith é uma pessoa competitiva, então nós fazíamos isso. Competíamos... por tudo! Nós competíamos para saber quem comia mais rápido, quem corria mais rápido, quem inventava mais ofensas e até quem pilotava melhor! E eu não percebi, mas... com o passar do tempo essa competitividade maluca virou um tipo de amizade maluca e... e nós nos tornamos amigos. Bons, não! Ótimos amigos! E aí, num belo dia, ele virou para mim e disse com a maior naturalidade: “ei, Lance, como não devemos manter segredos um dos outros pelo bem de Voltron, eu queria te confessar que eu tô gostando de você... como mais que um amigo.” Agora eu te pergunto! Como é que ele me fala um negócio desses e espera que as coisas continuem iguais entre a gente?

Ele se agitou, seu tom de voz se elevando e suas mãos gesticulando como loucas, mas o Galra permaneceu emudecido, apenas escutando o desabafo com atenção.

— Eu nunca gostei de garotos — Confessou Lance, tão irrequieto quanto antes. — Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra, não, não tenho. O meu primo tem um namorado, ou tinha, não sei, não o vejo desde que... desde que deixamos a Terra, e o meu tio precisou passar por três divórcios para descobrir que não gostava de mulher. Dá última vez que o vi, ele estava morando com um cara e, sério, eu nunca o vi tão feliz! Mas a verdade é que eu sempre gostei muito de garotas. Pra caramba. E nunca pensei em... em gostar de outra coisa. Nunca cogitei isso para mim e, de repente, o Keith me aparece e me solta uma bomba dessas! Ele, Keith Kogane, disse que gostava de mim como mais que um amigo! Keith, o estrelinha do Garrison, piloto prodígio, gosta de mim! De mim! E como que isso foi acontecer? Quando isso aconteceu? Porque nós estudamos juntos por um ano e ele nunca reparou em mim! Ele nem se lembrava do meu nome!

— Talvez ele estava absorvido demais em problemas para reparar em qualquer coisa naquela época — O Galra disse, surpreendendo a si mesmo, porque, de repente, tudo o que Lance falava fazia sentido. E ele se descobriu capaz de compreender aquela frustração, aquela tristeza, aquela sensação de peso no peito. Descobriu-se capaz de compreender o que Lance sentia e pelo que passava, assim como também descobriu-se capaz, de alguma maneira, de compreender o que Keith tinha passado. Foi algo estranho e inexplicável, porque ele não sabia como poderia sentir tanta empatia pelo humano e como poderia entender sobre aquele relacionamento conturbado que surgira entre os dois paladinos.

Mas a verdade é que ele sentia essa empatia. Ele entendia.

De alguma forma, ele entendia tudo e muito bem.

Lance, contudo, tão concentrado no turbilhão de sentimentos e emoções que afloravam em seu coração e ganhavam vazão pelos seus lábios, nem ouviu direito o que o Galra falara e prosseguiu com a catarse:

— Quando ele me disse isso, eu fiquei assustado e... e reagi da pior maneira possível — Suspirou. — Eu fui covarde e o evitei por dias... e é claro que o Keith percebeu. Porque até mesmo uma toupeira ia ser capaz de perceber o que eu estava fazendo. De repente, eu não conseguia mais encará-lo nos olhos, ou sentar ao lado dele à mesa, ou até mesmo conversar. Eu estava tão confuso e assustado que eu... eu me afastei... e o Keith, no final, estava pensando que eu o odiava. E daí nós fomos escalados para aquela porcaria de missão e... e ele... ele arriscou tudo por mim. Quando eu penso que, se não fosse por mim, ele poderia ter escapado...

— Se ele tivesse escapado, seria você quem teria sido capturado.

— Mas ele estaria seguro! Ele estaria a salvo no castelo e não... e não nas mãos dos nossos inimigos — Fez uma pausa, inspirou e expirou fundo algumas vezes, retomando o fôlego, e continuou: — E sabe o que é pior? Você me lembra tanto ele. O cabelo, a atitude... tirando o fato de que você parece uma berinjela gigante, o resto é tudo tão Keith que... que sempre que te vejo eu me lembro dele e de que eu estou aqui nesse planeta sem fazer nada enquanto eu poderia estar revirando o universo e procurando-o. Ele está precisando de ajuda, provavelmente sendo torturado como você foi, e eu estou aqui, sendo um tremendo inútil.

O Galra engoliu em seco, preocupado com o estado em que o humano se encontrava, e tentou ampará-lo, amenizando a dor e a preocupação que sentia.

— Mas talvez ele esteja bem, Lance — Disse com certo otimismo, embora um quê de incerteza permeasse suas palavras. — Você mesmo disse que ele é durão.

— E esse é justamente o problema! O Keith é durão até demais! É teimoso e impulsivo e obstinado... e... e se os Galras já se cansaram da atitude dele? E se o torturaram e o machucaram muito? Ou pior... e se eles o mataram? E se ele morreu achando que eu o odeio? Porque eu não o odeio! Eu... eu só estava com medo, mas eu nunca o odiei! Muito pelo contrário, eu acho que eu o am-

Lance não conseguiu terminar de falar. Tombou a cabeça para frente e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, abafando um grito que era pura angústia. Seus ombros largos sacudiram e seu corpo todo começou a tremer com tanta força e violência que o Galra se assustou com a cena.

— Lance — Murmurou, apreensivo, e ergueu a mão para tocá-lo no ombro, no entanto, hesitou no último tique, seus dedos travados no ar, à milímetros dos ombros trêmulos do humano. — O que está acontecendo? Está doente de novo? Seu corpo está tremendo tanto...

— Eu estou chorando! Isso é o que está acontecendo! — A resposta foi quase um grito e quase um lamento. Histérico, ergueu a cabeça, o rosto ensopado de lágrimas e encarou os olhos amarelos do Galra. — Mas que quiznak! Como pode ser tão sonso?! Será que até nisso vocês são parecidos? Eu estou chorando e... e deprimido e devastado e preciso urgentemente de um abraço!

Os olhos do Galra se arregalaram, e suas mãos, após um vacilo ou outro, encurtaram a distância até o corpo de Lance, se fechando sobre os ombros do moreno e trazendo-o para perto de si. Deixou o rosto dele afundar em seu peito e sentiu as lágrimas molhando a sua pele, mas não se importou. O segurou com força e, sempre que sentia o corpo do humano tremer, o segurava ainda mais forte, como se o gesto lhe permitisse transmitir um pouco de segurança e firmeza.

E esperança.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Sussurrou contra o ouvido de Lance, que chorava e chorava e chorava sem parar. — Você vai ver... vai ficar tudo bem.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Desabafar com o Galra foi a melhor coisa que fizera, Lance pensou, pois, ao final do dia, sentia-se incomparavelmente melhor do que quando acordara. Seu coração, embora ainda sofresse, estava mais leve e mais em paz do que jamais estivera desde o dia em que Keith fora capturado pelos soldados inimigos, e seus pensamentos, apesar de vez ou outra vagarem pelos recônditos sombrios da sua imaginação, estavam mais serenos e apaziguados.

No início da noite, sentindo-se mais animado e menos irritadiço em relação ao dia anterior, retornou à cabine de controle de Blue para ver se os paladinos tinham recebido o seu sinal e enviado alguma mensagem avisando sobre o tão esperado resgate, no entanto, não obteve resposta alguma. Com um suspiro cansado, ligou os comunicadores e tentou, mais uma vez, entrar em contato com os demais. E tentou e tentou e tentou, até o céu escurecer por completo e o cansaço fazer sua cabeça doer e suas pálpebras pesarem, entretanto, continuou sem obter sucesso.

— E se alguma coisa também aconteceu a eles? — Perguntou, temeroso e já sentindo-se sem esperanças. — E se eles também estiverem precisando de resgate? E se... se eles nunca receberem o meu sinal?

— Se não receberam ainda, vão receber — Assegurou o Galra, pegando o humano pelos ombros e o guiando para fora da cabine de Blue. — Eles vão receber o sinal... e virão te resgatar. Você vai ver, Lance. Agora, precisa descansar se quiser tentar de novo amanhã.

Eles dormiram ao pé de Blue e, no dia seguinte, Lance não perdeu tempo em retornar à cabine para, mais uma vez, tentar a sorte com os comunicadores. Ao entardecer, e ainda sem obter sucesso em suas incontáveis tentativas de contatar os outros paladinos, o humano deixou o leão e caminhou um pouco pela floresta para espairecer a mente e clarear as ideias. E foi durante essa caminhada, ora mirando o céu violáceo, ora observando as árvores enormes e frondosas e as montanhas cinzentas e longínquas que enfeitavam o horizonte, que o moreno foi assaltado de súbito por uma ideia.

Parando e olhando para trás, deixou seu olhar demorar-se sobre Blue e coçou o queixo ao avaliar o leão caído a uma certa distância. Relanceou um olhar para o Galra ao seu lado, que o encarava com curiosidade, e perguntou:

— Você se lembra como chegou a esse planeta?

O Galra fitou o chão por um instante, como se avaliando a pergunta e pensando na resposta, mas logo fez que não.

— Minha primeira lembrança é de acordar aqui, dentro de uma nave quase que completamente destruída. Acho que devo ter sido perseguido quando escapei da prisão e, em algum momento da fuga, fui abatido e caí aqui. Por quê? No que está pensando?

Lance coçou a nuca e tornou a encarar o leão.

— Blue nunca ficou tanto tempo sem conseguir se recuperar de uma batalha — Ele comentou, com um ar pensativo e sério. — E nós já passamos por muita coisa. Por pior que fosse a briga ou os danos que ela sofresse, ela era capaz de se recuperar. Sempre foi. Não sei o que está acontecendo dessa vez...

— Ela precisa de reparos, Lance — Respondeu o Galra, recordando-se do dia em que a vira cair no planeta, cortando o céu como um raio, da situação caótica dentro da cabine de comando e do estado em que o humano se encontrava. — Duvido muito que consiga se recuperar do que aconteceu sozinha.

— Não estou negando que ela precise de reparos — Lance disse. — Talvez você não saiba e até mesmo não seja capaz de entender, mas nós, paladinos, temos uma conexão com os nossos leões. Eu a sinto em minha mente.

O Galra lembrou-se de todas as vezes que Blue se comunicara com ele, ronronando carinhosamente em seus pensamentos e lhe transmitindo sensações das mais diversas, no entanto, não comentou sobre o fato com Lance, pois o humano parecia se sentir muito orgulhoso dessa conexão que possuía com o leão.

— E eu sinto que ela está... não sei... ficando mais fraca, eu acho — Prosseguiu o rapaz, e o Galra franziu o cenho, avaliando aquelas palavras. — É difícil explicar, mas... ela parece mais cansada a cada dia. E eu não acho que ela esteja assim apenas por causa da batalha. Nós fomos atingidos, beleza! Mas... mas não foi o suficiente para deixá-la assim tão... tão... debilitada.

— Pode ter sido o impacto — Sugeriu o Galra e, tal como Lance, passou a observar o leão. Não tinha percebido até então, mas, após o comentário de Lance, também era capaz de sentir o que o moreno sentia.

A energia de Blue parecia estar diminuindo bem aos poucos.

Como se estivesse sendo sugada.

E, apesar da sugestão que acabara de fazer, algo lhe dizia que não. Blue não estava assim por causa do impacto.

— Não — Lance negou, balançando a cabeça para os lados e confirmando os temores do Galra. — Eu acho que não foi nem os danos na hora da batalha nem o impacto que danificaram tanto Blue. Claro que eles tiveram uma parcela de culpa, mas alguma coisa aconteceu quando nos aproximamos do campo gravitacional desse planeta — Comentou e, desviando o olhar de Blue, passou a fitar a cadeia de montanhas, ao longe. — Eu não me lembrava muito bem até pouco tempo atrás. Minhas memórias estavam um pouco bagunçadas, mas agora eu me lembro. Alguma coisa aconteceu logo após sermos atingidos pela nave Galra. Blue tinha sido danificada, mas nada muito sério. Eu me afastei um pouco dos outros leões para ter condição de me recuperar e acabei me aproximando desse planeta. E foi aí que tudo começou a dar errado. Me lembro de vários picos de energia, de luzes piscando e dos controles do leão sendo desativados de repente. E aí nós caíamos — Ele inspirou fundo e encarou os olhos do Galra. — Por isso te perguntei se você se lembrava do que aconteceu quando caiu aqui. Queria saber se também tinha passado pelo mesmo que eu.

— Eu... eu não sei — Balbuciou o Galra, incerto e triste por não ser de grande ajuda. — Como disse, não me lembro de nada antes de chegar aqui. Sinto muito, Lance.

— Ei! Que isso! Não esquenta! Você vai lembrar — Lance sorriu e deu uns tapinhas camaradas no ombro do Galra, que também sorriu em resposta. — Já até mesmo começou a se lembrar de algumas coisa, não é mesmo? Tá certo que não foram coisas muito boas, porque quem gosta de ser torturado? Mas, pelo menos, foi uma memória que recuperou. E, se foi capaz de se lembrar disso, claro que conseguirá se lembrar de mais!

O Galra assentiu, sentindo-se mais confiante, e, encarando o moreno, perguntou:

— Acha que há alguma coisa nesse planeta que causou a queda do seu leão? Talvez algo que danificou os controles? Algum tipo de interferência eletromagnética? E você acha que é por esse mesmo motivo que eu também caí aqui?

— É possível — Lance fez que sim. — E eu acho que é isso, o que quer que isso seja, que está consumindo a energia de Blue... e que está impedindo a minha equipe de receber o sinal de SOS. Talvez exista alguma coisa aqui — Ele olhou ao redor. — impedindo que o sinal seja transmitido direito. E talvez seja essa mesma coisa que não está permitindo que os outros me encontrem.

— Algo como um interferente natural — O Galra cogitou, coçando o queixo e erguendo o rosto, como se encarando alguma coisa no céu — que possa estar presente na atmosfera ou no solo daqui. Ou acha que deve ser algo relacionado ao campo eletromagnético do próprio planeta?

— Sinceramente, não sei — Respondeu Lance. — Mas eu acho que sei uma forma de contornar esse problema. Se eu conseguir fortalecer o sinal o bastante para que ele supere o efeito do interferente, talvez os meus amigos consigam recebê-lo e nos achar. Tudo o que eu preciso é construir um amplificador!

— E você sabe fazer isso? — Indagou o Galra, duvidoso. — Lembro que disse que não era bom com essas coisas.

Lance fez um movimento incerto com a cabeça, no entanto, o sorriso em seu rosto transmitia segurança.

— Claro que Pidge e Hunk dão de dez a zero em mim quanto a essas coisas, mas eu me lembro de uma aula ou outra de eletrônica básica. Vou saber sim construir um amplificador. Isso era tipo, o básico do básico! — E então, o seu sorriso morreu e seus ombros murcharam de repente. Com uma expressão derrotada, fitou o Galra. — O problema é que eu não sei se vou conseguir o material necessário. Aqui nesse lugar só tem mato e pedra! Duvido muito que vou conseguir achar as peças que preciso.

O Galra estreitou os olhos e, inesperadamente, estalou os dedos, como se acabasse de ter uma ideia. Abriu um sorriso animado e pegou Lance pela mão, puxando-o floresta adentro.

— O que está fazendo? — Perguntou o rapaz, apressando o passo para conseguir acompanhar o outro. — Para onde está me levando?

— Eu sei onde pode conseguir material! — Respondeu, todo empolgado. — Na minha nave! Sei que ela está bem acabadinha e que não voltará a voar tão cedo, mas talvez você consiga aproveitar uma peça ou outra.

Lance gargalhou, contagiado pela a empolgação do Galra.

— Galra do bem! Você é um gênio!

***

A nave, como o Galra mesmo dissera, estava muito acabada e não voaria tão cedo.

Ou nunca mais.

Lance, contudo, cultivava fortes esperanças de encontrar o material necessário para construir o amplificador de sinal e, assim que chegou onde ela estava, correu até o veículo espacial e começou a procurar por qualquer peça que estivesse num bom estado de conservação. Encontrou algumas válvulas e transistores que pareciam intactos e comemorou ao conseguir recuperar mais alguns dispositivos eletrônicos que poderia usar. Depredou o painel de controle da pequena espaçonave galra como um verdadeiro saqueador, não mostrando piedade alguma e, de quando em quando, deixando escapar animadas exclamações sempre que encontrava algo que lhe interessava. Até que, enquanto vasculhava o pequeno espaço embaixo do painel principal, desmontando um coisinha aqui e outra acolá, franziu a testa ao sentir sua mão esbarrar num determinado objeto. Esticou um pouquinho mais o braço por baixo do painel e, quando conseguiu finalmente alcançar o tal objeto e puxá-lo para si, sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar.

Em sua mãos, agora, se encontrava um dispositivo muito bem conhecido por Lance.

A bayard do paladino vermelho.

 


	8. Chapter 8

A bayard vermelha, embora completamente retraída e desativada, pesou feito chumbo nas mãos trêmulas de Lance, tanto que, a princípio, o humano sentiu dificuldade em segurá-la. Com a cabeça girando e o coração palpitante, apoiou o quadril no painel destruído, escorando um pouco o peso do corpo e usando o suporte metálico para conseguir se manter de pé, mas o apoio não foi o bastante. Suas pernas enfraqueceram instantes depois, e ele foi obrigado a sentar no chão, a arma vermelha caindo ao seu lado e ficando ali, jogada a meros centímetros do seu alcance.

Hesitante, ele aproximou a mão da bayard e a pegou novamente. Encarou a arma que pertencia ao paladino vermelho e prendeu a respiração, centenas de perguntas se formando em sua mente a cada fração de segundo que se passava.

Seu primeiro pensamento se concentrou no Galra, e Lance balançou a cabeça para os lados quando suas perguntas começaram a fermentar dúvidas acerca da sinceridade dele. Por um breve e perigoso momento, flagrou-se questionando a veracidade de tudo o que o Galra lhe dissera até então – desde a sua suposta amnésia até o fato de não compartilhar dos ideais de Zarkon –, no entanto, desfez-se rapidamente dessas suspeitas, pois tudo o que o fugitivo fizera até o momento fora ajudar Lance, não lhe dando um único motivo sequer para criar tamanha desconfiança. Envergonhou-se dos seus pensamentos, e a súbita vergonha lhe pesou os ombros e o fez entristecer, porém, o sentimento durou pouco tempo, pois logo novos questionamentos surgiram assim que o humano descartou a possibilidade do Galra estar mentindo.

Começou, então, a cogitar um outro cenário: e se Keith e o Galra estiveram presos na mesma nave? E se os dois se conheceram na prisão? E se tramaram uma fuga? Isso, ele pensou, explicaria o porquê da bayard vermelha estar ali, perdida entre os escombros daquela pequena espaçonave.

Todavia, não explicava o porquê de Keith não estar ali também.

Porque ele deveria estar.

O que teria acontecido, então, após os dois terem escapado da prisão? Será que Keith acabou ficando para trás mais uma vez e sendo recapturado e, assim, o Galra não teve opção senão seguir sozinho? Ou será que... que algo pior aconteceu durante a fuga? E se Keith foi... foi... foi...

— Não! — O moreno exclamou, seus dedos se fechando com muita força sobre o pegador da bayard. — Ele não morreu — Falou em voz alta, como se a afirmação selasse a verdade do que tinha acontecido. — Talvez eles se separaram. Foi isso! Eles apenas se separaram, e o Galra caiu aqui! E talvez, nesse meio tempo, Keith tenha conseguido encontrar os outros paladinos e retornar ao Castelo — A ideia hipotética e otimista o fez rir. — Claro que ele conseguiria! Afinal, ele é o Keith! E se alguém é capaz de escapar de uma prisão Galra, esse alguém é-

— Lance!

O humano se sobressaltou ao ouvir o próprio nome e engatinhou até a saída da nave. Com a bayard em mãos, fitou o Galra, que o encarava com expectativa.

— E aí? Encontrou alguma coisa de útil? — Perguntou o alienígena púrpura e apontou com o queixo para o céu. Acima de suas cabeças, pesadas nuvens cinzentas se acumulavam. — Parece que um temporal está se formando. Seria bom retornarmos logo ao acampamento, ou, se você achar melhor, irmos ficar com Blue.

Lance se levantou e fitou o céu escuro rapidamente, porém não se importou muito com a tempestade que se aproximava. Baixou o rosto e olhou a bayard em suas mãos e, depois, sustentou o olhar no Galra, que o encarava com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

— Eu encontrei sim — Respondeu, e sua voz soou estranha. Nervosa, apreensiva e muito, muito ansiosa — Vou poder construir um bom amplificador com as peças que encontrei. O plano vai funcionar, com certeza.

— Isso é ótimo! — Sorriu o Galra, contente. — Pegue o que precisa e vamos buscar abrigo. Nunca peguei uma tempestade aqui, então não sei direito o que esperar.

O humano sacudiu uma bolsa no ar, mostrando que já tinha se adiantado e reunido o material necessário, e disse, ainda com aquela mesma voz estranha de antes:

— Isso não foi tudo o que encontrei — Aproximou-se do Galra a passos largos e rápidos. — Eu sei que você tem me ajudado muito desde o instante em que eu e Blue caímos neste planeta. Você praticamente salvou a minha vida, cara, e isso já foi muito. Muito mesmo! Não tenho nem palavras para expressar o quanto sou grato pelo que fez, mas... vou precisar de mais uma ajuda sua.

O Galra fez que sim de imediato.

— Não sei se vou ser conseguir te ajudar com a construção do amplificador de sinal, mas, claro! Vou fazer o possível para te ajudar no que precisar... é só me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer.

— Não é sobre isso — Lance o respondeu, e o Galra franziu o cenho em dúvida. — É outra coisa.

— Outra coisa? Do que precisa, então?

Lance ergueu o braço e estendeu a bayard na direção do Galra. Ao longe, um trovão rugiu com ferocidade, e o vento começou a soprar mais forte, agitando os cabelos negros e bagunçados do Galra.

— Encontrei isso embaixo do painel de controle da sua nave. Esta arma pertence ao Keith.

Olhos amarelos se arregalaram.

— O quê? Isso... é verdade? E ela estava... estava comigo? C-Como é possível?

— Eu não sei — Lance engoliu em seco. — Mas você sabe. Como a bayard do Keith foi parar na sua nave?

— Eu... eu... — Ele titubeou, os olhos indo do dispositivo na mão de Lance ao rosto moreno do humano. Um outro trovão ribombou no céu cinzento, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu. — Lance, eu juro que não sei. Queria muito te ajudar quanto a isso, mas... mas você precisa acreditar em mim quando digo que não consigo me lembrar.

Lance suspirou.

— Eu sei. E eu acredito em você. Mas eu preciso que você se lembre. A vida do Keith depende disso. Depende de você, Galra do bem — O rapaz disse num tom cheio de súplica e desespero. — Você sonhou um dia que estava nessa prisão, não é? E depois descobriu que esse sonho era, na verdade, uma memória. Será que não poderia explorar mais essa lembrança? Não sei... tipo, tentar se lembrar mais sobre o que aconteceu. Você estava sozinho na prisão? Conseguia ouvir alguma voz? Ver alguém além do seu torturador? Acha que o Keith poderia estar com você? Acha isso? Vocês podiam ter fugido juntos! — Exclamou e, após jogar a bayard vermelha nas mãos do Galra, o pegou pelos ombros, sacudindo-o. — A bayard dele está aqui, o que significa que ele estava na mesma nave onde você estava. Ele tinha de estar!

— Talvez — O Galra balbuciou, incerto, e encarou o estranho objeto em suas mãos. — No sonho, a criatura falava, mas eu não me lembro das palavras. Os lábios dela se mexiam e eu sabia que ela estava me dizendo alguma coisa, mas- mas é difícil.

O Galra fechou os olhos e, apesar da sensação ruim que aquela lembrança – aquela única lembrança que tinha – lhe trazia, obrigou-se a revivê-la e a encará-la. Viu, em sua mente, o rosto feio contorcido pela crueldade, os olhos amarelos repletos de frieza, e sentiu as amarras apertando a sua pele e ferindo-a, imobilizando-o por completo e deixando-o à mercê da insanidade do monstro à sua frente. Lembrou-se da forma como seu corpo estremeceu e como seus músculos se tencionaram quando garras longas e afiadas percorreram o seu braço e o seu peitoral machucado e sentiu-se arrepiar todo, mas não soube dizer se foi por causa da memória assustadora ou por causa do vento, que ficava mais frio e mais forte a cada instante, e das grossas e pesadas gotas de chuva que começavam a cair.

— Por favor — Lance tornou a insistir, suas palavras saturadas de desespero, e suas mãos apertaram ainda mais os ombros do Galra. — Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com ele. Eu preciso saber se ele está bem! E você tem as respostas para as minhas perguntas. Só precisa se lembrar! Por favor!

Enternecido pela aflição do humano, mais uma vez, o Galra fechou os olhos e se concentrou na cena que se revelava apenas em sua mente. Prometera ajudar Lance no que fosse preciso e, por isso, lutou contra os calafrios que faziam a sua coluna se retesar e contra o medo que aqueles macabros olhos amarelos lhe causavam e fez tal como o humano lhe dissera.

Tentou explorar a memória.

Procurou focar sua atenção não na criatura que o ameaçava, mas em outros detalhes que antes não fora capaz de notar. Percebeu estar numa cela escura e suja e fria, assim como percebeu estar sozinho ali, apenas ele e a criatura.

_Paladino vermelho_ , não soube explicar como, mas, de repente, conseguiu ouvir a voz sibilante do seu algoz e, não entendendo o porquê de ser chamado daquela forma, procurou ao redor, achando ter se enganado quanto ao fato de ser o único prisioneiro naquela cela.

Contudo, descobriu não estar enganado, pois continuou sem perceber qualquer presença ali.

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde, paladino, sua vontade vai sucumbir._

Abriu os olhos de supetão e os cravou nos olhos azuis de Lance.

— Eu não entendo — Murmurou, sua voz a ponto de falhar, estando tão baixinha que quase foi engolida pelo barulho que a chuva já fazia. Observou a bayard vermelha em sua mão e foi invadido por uma inesperada sensação de familiaridade ao segurar a arma.

— O que você não entende?

— Ela me chama de paladino vermelho — Respondeu num sussurro e arregalou os olhos quando uma luz vermelha irradiou do dispositivo, transformando-o numa espada. Confuso, buscou os olhos de Lance, esperando encontrar no semblante do humano uma possível explicação para aquilo, no entanto, se assustou ao ver um súbito horror tomar conta do rosto moreno e já encharcado pela chuva. — O que foi isso? O que eu fiz?

Lance, para a infelicidade do Galra, não o respondeu. Apenas continuou a encará-lo com olhos esgazeados, descrentes e horrorizados.

— Lance?

— Não é possível — O rapaz balbuciou, seu corpo tremendo dos pés à cabeça. — Você... você... isso não é possível — Continuou balbuciando e fitando o Galra com aquele olhar que era puro pânico e incredulidade.

— Lance, o que está acontecendo? — Perguntou o Galra, não só confuso, mas também assustado pela reação do humano. — Por que está me olhando assim? O que eu fiz?

— Eu... você... como eu não vi isso antes? Como eu não percebi? — Um som estranho escapou dos lábios de Lance, algo entre um choro e uma gargalhada medonha, e o rapaz levou as mãos ao rosto e cobriu a boca.

— Lance? O que houve? — Implorou o Galra, e a voz soou frágil e pequena.

Soou... ...humana.

E, naquele instante, tomado por uma sensação de indescritível pavor, Lance recuou um passo e se afastou do Galra.

Ou estaria ele se afastando de Keith?

Porque aquele ser à sua frente podia muito bem ter uma pelugem púrpura, mãos com garras afiadas, orelhas grandes e olhos amarelos, entretanto, Lance, agora, era capaz de perceber que, apesar de tudo indicar que aquela criatura era um Galra, também havia algo de humano nele.

Na verdade, havia mais algo de humano nele do que de Galra. E aquele cabelo – que era preto e unicamente ridículo –, aquele temperamento forte, aquele tipo físico franzino – que de forma alguma se assemelhava aos Galras com os quais Lance já se deparara –, aquela disposição em ajudar, o fato de Blue não reconhecê-lo como uma ameaça e a capacidade de acionar a bayard indicavam que havia naquele Galra não só algo de humano.

Mas algo de Keith.

Havia muito de Keith nele.

E perceber aquilo foi perturbador.

— Meu Deus... Meu Deus, o que eles fizeram com você? — O barulho da chuva engoliu a voz de Lance, e as palavras murmuradas não alcançaram os ouvidos do Galra.

— Lance? Por favor... me diga. Por que está tão assustado? Eu fiz algo de errado?

Não, o moreno quis responder, pois ele – o Galra... o Galra que era Keith – não fizera absolutamente nada de errado. Foram os Galras que o capturaram, que o torturaram e que, de alguma forma, o transformaram em algo completamente inumano que fizeram algo muito errado.

Algo imperdoável.

Todavia, tomado pela mágoa, pela agonia, pelo horror e pelo desespero num nível como jamais experimentara na vida, Lance continuou sem o responder, sem falar nada, e recuou mais e mais.

E mais e mais.

E mais.

Quando deu por si, estava correndo floresta adentro, chorando e gritando em direção ao leão azul. E o Galra, deixado para trás, permaneceu ali, o cabelo encharcado pela chuva, os pés fincados no chão lamacento, a bayard vermelha em mãos e o rosto marcado pelo caos, pela incerteza e pela desolação.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance se trancou na cabine de controle de Blue e por lá permaneceu pelo restante do dia, seus soluços chorosos e eventuais gritos de revolta sendo abafados pelo barulho alto e insistente da chuva forte e pelos trovões que ribombavam de quando em quando, fazendo as paredes metálicas do leão vibrarem. Em determinado momento – quando o seu choro já tinha diminuído bastante, reduzindo-se a leves fungadas e ocasionais lágrimas silenciosas, e quando sua mente, embora ainda muito agitada, começava a mostrar sinais de que caminhava rumo à calmaria – foi capaz de ouvir Blue se manifestar em seus pensamentos, os ronronados tristonhos e preocupados do leão robô fazendo Lance afagar o painel de controle destruído, num gesto carinhoso.

_Ele mudou muito, no entanto, ainda permanece o mesmo._

Ouviu as palavras do leão, mordeu o lábio trêmulo por um tique ou dois e secou rapidamente algumas lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

— Você sabia? Sabia que era ele? Foi por isso que nunca o reconheceu como perigo? — Perguntou, angustiado. — Por que não me contou?

_Eu tinha fortes suspeitas, mas não certeza. Não queria revelar nada a você com receio de estar equivocada, pois não queria frustá-lo e entristecê-lo mais. No entanto, quando senti o poder da bayard vermelha sendo ativada, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Ele é paladino perdido._

O humano permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, os joelhos abraçados de encontro ao peito e os olhos distantes, fixos em nada em especial. Foi apenas depois de vários tiques que, após um profundo suspiro, falou:

— Eles o transformaram em um Galra. Como isso é possível? — Sua voz soou, ao mesmo tempo, incrédula e ríspida. — Eu sei que os Galras fizeram experimentos em Shiro... mas... mas isso é diferente! Isso não é apenas implantar um braço. Isso é... isso é... um nível muito mais horrível! Eles transformaram um humano num Galra. E como podemos transformar o Keith de volta em humano? E se isso que eles fizeram não for reversível? E se ele continuar sendo um Galra para sempre? Como ele poderá retornar à Terra desse jeito? Ele nunca vai poder voltar, Blue...

Lance baixou a cabeça, seu queixo fino tocando os joelhos, e levou as mãos ao rosto moreno – agora estranhamente pálido – mais uma vez para secar as lágrimas.

— Você acha que foram eles que o fizeram perder a memória? Acha que os Galras estavam tentando transformá-lo num tipo de... de soldado? Fazer algum tipo de lavagem cerebral e virá-lo contra nós? — Indagou, apavorado com a ideia, e percebeu de imediato que não era apenas ele que temia aquele tipo de pensamento, pois foi capaz de sentir o medo que Blue experimentava, a sensação ruim deixando o ar do interior da cabine pesado.

_Essa não é uma ideia que podemos descartar, entretanto, não podemos tomá-la como verdadeira, também. Somente Keith detém a verdade do que aconteceu. Quando ele se lembrar..._

— Quando ele se lembrar — Repetiu Lance, entre dentes e bufadas, cheio de raiva e pânico. Olhou pelo vidro da cabine, como se procurando por alguma coisa do lado de fora, mas a chuva permanecia intensa e uma cortina de água foi tudo o que viu. Mais cabisbaixo do que antes, prosseguiu murmurando: — Não consigo nem imaginar pelo que ele passou. A tortura, o terror, o medo... ...Blue, eu não sei se quero que ele se lembre do que aconteceu. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, acho que preferiria esquecer... para sempre. As memórias devem ser horríveis.

O leão ronronou de novo – um som de puro lamento e angústia –, e Lance abraçou os joelhos com mais força. Com os olhos ainda cravados na cortina de água que cobria o visor da cabine, deixou escapar um outro suspiro, mais forte e prolongado do que o anterior.

— Eu deveria estar feliz por ter encontrado o Keith — Lamentou-se. — Tenho sonhado com isso há tanto tempo. Há tanto tempo, Blue. Mas não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Eu queria que ele estivesse bem. E que ele ainda fosse... ele.

_Só o que mudou foi a aparência física_ , o leão sussurrou com doçura. _Ele pode não se lembrar de quem é, mas isso não significa que ele deixou de ser o que sempre foi. O paladino vermelho pode ser um Galra agora, mas, no fundo, no fundo, ele ainda é ele. E o coração dele ainda é o mesmo, meu paladino. Se isso não fosse verdade, por que ele te ajudaria? Por que ele se importaria como se importa?_

Lance engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras ressoarem em sua mente e desviou o olhar do visor do leão. Imediatamente, o rosto de Keith surgiu em sua mente – ensopado por causa da chuva, confuso e triste, tão triste –, numa visão que apenas Lance era capaz de ver, e sentiu as mãos tremerem. Depois, sentiu o tremor espalhar-se por todo o seu corpo, fazendo seus braços sacudirem como um graveto frágil num dia de vendaval e suas pernas ficarem dormentes.

— Ele se importa — Balbuciou, sua voz baixa, quase sumindo. — Ele se importa, sempre se importou. E eu... eu me afastei de novo. E o deixei lá fora, no meio do temporal — Ergueu o rosto e, novamente, sustentou o olhar no visor do leão.

Do lado de fora, a chuva ainda caía com força, implacável, e Lance, decidido, espalmou as mãos no painel de controle e, com um pouco de força, se pôs de pé. Não contava, contudo, com a vertigem que o atingiria, fazendo o seu corpo oscilar de um lado a outro e seus passos tropegarem. A cabeça girou, a garganta travou, as narinas se fecharam, a visão nublou e escureceu, e Lance, invadido por um mal-estar súbito e indescritível, perdeu os sentidos antes mesmo de ir ao chão.

***

_Meu paladino, por favor, desperte. Há algo errado._

A voz de Blue – afável, porém ligeiramente aflita e insistente – vagou pela mente nebulosa de Lance, e o humano gemeu no chão, o corpo todo dolorido e cansado.

_Lance, há algo muito errado aqui. Você precisa acordar. Agora._

Ouviu de novo e, apesar da fadiga imensa, abriu os olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada e sua cabeça pesava toneladas e não parava de girar. Com muito esforço, apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e, após muitas tentativas, conseguiu ficar de quatro no chão, transferindo o peso do corpo, aos poucos, das mãos e ombros para os joelhos.

— Blue — Sussurrou e tossiu, sentindo a garganta arder. — O que houve? — Passou a mão pela testa e assustou-se ao notá-la quente e toda suada. Também se assustou – e muito – ao ver as mãos e os braços salpicados de manchas avermelhadas e extremamente doloridas. — Minha febre voltou? E o que são essas feridas? Não me lembro disso...

_Não sei muito bem o que houve, mas acho que a chuva trouxe algo ruim consigo. Eu posso sentir. O que quer que esteja presente na chuva está afetando nós dois. Me sinto mais fraca do que nunca... e também te sinto mais fraco, meu paladino._

— O que quer dizer com isso? Seria algo como um veneno? — Indagou e, ao ouvir o “sim” de Blue, imediatamente virou o rosto na direção do visor.

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficara desacordado, todavia, fora tempo suficiente para que o temporal se transformasse num leve e quase imperceptível chuvisco.

— Você tá me dizendo que eu peguei uma chuva venenosa? Ah, fala sério! Era só o que faltava — O desabafo foi mais direcionado para si mesmo do que para Blue, e, ao sentir sua respiração começar a acelerar, Lance levou as mãos ao pescoço, apertando-o fracamente. — E o Keith? Ele também...?

Foi estupidez perguntar aquilo, pois se lembrava perfeitamente de ter virado às costas a Keith, deixando o rapaz – agora transformado em Galra – sozinho na chuva.

— Blue?

_Minha conexão com ele pode não ser tão forte quanto o vínculo estabelecido entre nós, entretanto, consigo senti-lo._

— E o que você sente? — Perguntou Lance, e não soube dizer se o calafrio que experimentou ao aguardar Blue se manisfestar foi devido à febre que retornava com força total ou devido ao medo de escutar a resposta do leão.

_Ele precisa de ajuda._

***

Apoiando-se nas paredes metálicas do leão robô, Lance foi capaz de deixar a cabine de controle e, depois de bastante tempo, chegar ao lado de fora. O chuvisco que vira anteriormente estava ainda mais fraco, quase cessando, e o sol alaranjado daquele planeta já começava a aparecer por detrás de nuvens esbranquiçadas.

— Keith! — Gritou o mais alto que conseguiu e, por abusar da garganta ferida, teve uma crise de tosse fortíssima, que o fez dobrar as costas e apoiar as mãos nos joelhos. — Keith! Ô, sua beterraba de mullet! Me responda! — Gritou de novo assim que se recuperou e umedeceu a garganta com saliva enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

O único som que chegou aos seus ouvidos, contudo, foi o da água que pingava das arestas de Blue até o chão. Seguindo-o com os olhos, franziu o cenho ao ver a enorme poça d'água formada sobre o corpanzil do leão.

— Sua chuva do mal! Não pode sair envenenando pessoas por aí! Isso não se faz! Onde vamos beber água agora que você contaminou a nossa única fonte? — Tossiu de novo, contra a mão, e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la voltar suja de sangue. — É, eu sei. Eu tô mal. Eu tô mal pra caramba, mas o Keith está muito pior, então... Blue! Me dá uma ajudinha aqui. Onde ele está? Consegue senti-lo?

_Leste. Vá em direção ao leste._

Lance fez que sim e levou alguns tiques para se orientar. Quando teve certeza de ter encontrado a direção certa, começou a andar. Infelizmente, não conseguiu dar mais do que dez passos e logo tornou a experimenta daquela mesma sensação horrível de vertigem e súbita falta de ar. Sua respiração ficou mais laboriosa e pontos pretos surgiram em sua visão, comprometendo-a, mas Lance continuou andando.

Até que não conseguiu mais.

Caiu com tudo no chão, o rosto sujando-se na terra lamacenta e o corpo doendo tanto que o humano, por um instante, não conseguiu nem pensar direito. Sua visão foi tomada por apenas preto por vários tiques, até que, de repente, um som alto ribombou em seus ouvidos. Naquele momento, sentiu a escuridão se dissipar dos seus olhos e olhou para cima. Viu alguma coisa riscar o céu nublado e parecer se aproximar, seguindo na sua direção.

Sorriu feito um abobalhado, pois sabia o que era aquilo que se aproximava.

— Não acredito... ...Vocês me acharam — Balbuciou e, completamente sem forças, entregou-se, mais uma vez, à inconsciência.


	10. Chapter 10

Era Hunk quem o segurava, disso Lance tinha certeza.

Já tinha recebido abraços o suficiente do paladino amarelo ao longo dos maravilhosos três anos e meio de amizade para saber que aqueles braços grandes e aconchegantes que o carregavam não poderiam pertencer a ninguém senão Hunk.

— V-Você não tem ideia do quão feliz eu estou — Conseguiu dizer apesar da enorme dificuldade, sua voz saindo trêmula e fraca, sua garganta ardendo feito brasa e seus pulmões queimando.

— Lance, cara! — Ouviu Hunk exclamar, assim como ouviu bem o misto de alívio, alegria e desespero presentes na voz do enorme rapaz moreno. — Se você está feliz, então eu tô nas nuvens! Você deixou a gente doido quando sumiu. Estamos te procurando há dias.

Um sorriso frouxo se firmou nos lábios machucados de Lance, e seus olhos azuis se focaram no rosto do amigo querido, escondido por trás do capacete.

— Vocês me encontraram... sabia que me encontrariam.

— É, te encontramos — Ouviu uma voz mais aguda e mais zangada do que a de Hunk e soube na mesma hora que ela pertencia a Pidge. Tentou virar o rosto para ver a pequena paladina verde, mas não conseguiu se mexer direito. — E você tinha que dificultar as coisas para nós, não tinha? De todos os planetas, tinha que cair justo neste aqui, que é basicamente uma mina de proporções planetárias de ziridium! Você tem noção do quanto isso é perigoso?

Não, ele não tinha a menor noção, mas também não se importou. Estava tão feliz por ver seus amigos de novo que ziridium nenhum tiraria essa felicidade dele. Continuou sorrindo feito um abobalhado e sorriu ainda mais forte ao ouvir uma terceira voz se manifestar.

— Pidge, fique calma. Lance ficará bem. Nós o encontramos a tempo.

Era Shiro ali, repreendendo a pequena paladina com a mesma ternura e paciência de um pai amoroso.

— Shiro — Lance murmurou e sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre a sua, apertando e massageando seus dedos dormentes.

— Estou aqui — Garantiu o líder. — Todos nós estamos. E você ficará bem. Vamos levá-lo de volta ao castelo e logo, logo você estará novinho em folha.

Lance assentiu o melhor que pôde.

— E Blue? Ela n-não estava se s-sentindo bem.

— Black irá levá-la de volta — Prometeu Shiro, tranquilizando o coração do rapaz cubano. — Não se preocupe. Vocês dois ficarão bem.

Uma lágrima de alegria se formou no cantinho dos olhos de Lance e não demorou a escorrer, fazendo um caminho pela bochecha dele enquanto arrastava a sujeira que havia se acumulado. Hunk certamente o viu chorando, pois logo perguntou se ele se sentia mal, se estava com dor ou se algo o incomodava. Lance fez que não e abriu um sorriso lacrimoso.

— Só estou feliz, Hunk. Estou tão feliz.

— É, eu também tô — Os olhos amendoados do paladino amarelo se umedeceram rapidamente, e ele respondeu ao sorriso lacrimoso de Lance com um tão emocionado quanto. Fungando, prosseguiu falando: — Já foi uma barra perder o Keith, Lance... ...e quando você também sumiu...

Lance demorou para digerir as palavras proferidas por Hunk, pois sua cabeça doía e seus pensamentos estavam confusos e embaralhados. Quando, por fim, conseguiu assimilar tudo, enrijeceu a musculatura e arregalou os olhos.

— Keith! Temos que achá-lo!

— E nós vamos — Foi Pidge quem o respondeu, e Lance a sentiu caminhar ao seu lado. Sentiu também a tensão presente na voz dela. — Agora que te encontramos, vamos continuar procurando por ele.

— Não! — Ele quase gritou e fez o melhor para se revirar no colo de Hunk e fazê-lo parar. — Vocês não entendem! Eu o encontrei! Ele está aqui! Eu o vi!

Não foi possível ver a reação dos demais, mas Lance teve a forte impressão de que, naquele momento, os três trocaram olhares preocupados.

— Lance, você está muito doente, cara — Explicou Hunk, pausadamente. — Tá queimando de febre. Com certeza o que você viu foi uma alucinação...

— Não foi — Garantiu o rapaz com uma firmeza assustadora. — Ele está mesmo aqui. Precisam acreditar em mim!

Quando não ouviu resposta por parte dos outros paladinos, Lance se agitou e começou a gesticular com violência. Os movimentos bruscos fizeram Hunk segurá-lo com mais força.

— Pare com isso — Pediu o paladino amarelo. — Se continuar assim, vou derrubá-lo no chão! E eu não quero te derrubar. Você já está muito machucado.

— É, Lance! Para! — Pidge disse entre fungadas. Ela estava nitidamente assustada. — Para com isso! Estamos tentando te ajudar.

Quase trincando os dentes, Lance se mexeu ainda mais e, pela primeira vez, conseguiu encarar a paladina verde nos olhos. Vociferou feito um animal selvagem, assustando-a ainda mais e fazendo-a recuar alguns passos.

— Deveriam ajudar o Keith! Ele precisa de mais ajuda do que eu!

— Lance — Sentiu a mão de Shiro em seu braço. — Você foi exposto a quantidades imensas de um mineral extremamente tóxico que, sem sombra de dúvidas, te deixou muito doente e está afetando a sua cabeça. Precisa se acalmar e confiar em nós.

— E vocês precisam acreditar em mim! — Retrucou, tão agitado quando antes. — Eu não imaginei o Keith. Eu o vi! Eu juro que o vi! Ele conseguiu fugir e acabou caindo aqui nesse planeta! Se não acreditam em mim, perguntem a Blue. Ela vai confirmar tudo.

Mais uma vez, sentiu os três se entreolharem com aflição.

— Impossível. O seu leão tá apagado. O ziridium acabou com ela — Pidge o respondeu, e Lance exalou um sopro de ar que era pura frustração.

— Então apenas acreditem em mim. Por favor, gente... ...eu imploro — Não percebeu, mas começou a chorar e a soluçar. — Não podemos deixá-lo para trás de novo... por favor... não podemos. Ele está aqui e está tão doente quanto eu! Ele precisa de ajuda... …ele... os Galras fizeram alguma coisa com ele... uma coisa horrível e ele... ele precisa muito de ajuda — Sentiu a bocar secar e a garganta começar a travar de novo, mas prosseguiu falando.

Precisava fazer com que os outros procurassem por Keith.

Jamais se perdoaria se deixassem aquele planeta sem ele.

— Eu não sabia. Não sabia que era ele, porque ele está diferente agora... mas ainda assim continua o mesmo — Disse entre lágrimas, histérico, sua voz carregando desespero e amargura. — Ele ainda é mesmo de antes! Porque ele se importa... ele se importa... e ele... ele... ele está com a bayard vermelha. É isso! Conseguem localizá-la, não é? Achem a bayard vermelha e vão achar o Keith.

Começou a tossir com tanta força e violência que acabou babando e se engasgando com uma mistura de saliva e sangue. Seu corpo tremeu todo, pernas, mãos, braços, e sentiu-se ser deitado no chão.

— Shiro, preciso de ajuda!

— Eu acho que ele está tendo uma convulsão!

Ouviu Hunk e Pidge gritarem, e ouviu Shiro comandar alguma coisa, mas já não conseguia mais entender as palavras. Sua visão tornou a escurecer, seus ouvidos foram dominados por um zumbido ensurdecedor e ele começou a experimentar daquela sensação medonha de não ter mais controle sobre o seu corpo, pois sentia seus membros sacolejando como se tivessem vida própria. Numa última tentativa, usou toda a força que lhe restava para abrir a boca e gritar por Keith, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi gemer e gorgolejar.

Perdeu os sentidos logo em seguida, mergulhando de cabeça numa agonizante escuridão.

***

A primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi o vidro da cryopod.

O coração se agitou, sua pulsação se acelerou e sua respiração tornou-se ofegante. Viu o vidro da câmara curativa se abrir devagar, indicando que o processo de cura chegara ao fim, e comandou seu corpo a dar um passo à frente. Quando seu pé tocou o chão, sentiu sua perna amolecer e achou que fosse cair. Fechou os olhos com força e se preparou para o impacto com o chão frio, já imaginando a dor que a queda lhe causaria.

Todavia, não caiu.

— Peguei você.

Reconheceu a voz de imediato, e foi com o mesmo imediatismo que arregalou os olhos, deixando-os extremamente abertos, e ergueu o rosto, sustentando o olhar na face daquele que o segurava.

Olhos amarelos o encararam de volta – um pouco preocupados, um pouco temerosos, mas muito contentes –, e se antes o coração de Lance já estava agitado, agora, ele martelava com tanta força que parecia prestes a quebrar a caixa torácica do rapaz e sair pulando pelo chão.

— Keith — Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, sua voz custando a lhe deixar os lábios ressequidos, e viu o cantinho dos lábios do paladino de pele púrpura e cabelos negros se levantar num sorriso miúdo.

— Ei, Lance.


	11. Chapter 11

_Aproximadamente 36 horas terrestres antes..._

— Shiro, ele está inconsciente. O que fazemos agora?

O medo entremeado às palavra de Pidge fizeram o líder paladino pressionar os lábios um contra o outro com força e prender a respiração por breves tiques. Apreensivo, olhou para a forma desfalecida de Lance no chão e, antes de erguer o rosto e sustentar o olhar nos outros dois paladinos, fitou a vasta extensão de floresta que os cercavam.

— Preciso que o levem de volta ao castelo. Lance precisa urgentemente de cuidados.

Hunk pegou o amigo nos braços e encarou o líder.

— E você? — Perguntou o paladino amarelo. — O que vai fazer?

Shiro tornou a observar a floresta antes de respondê-lo.

— Eu vou acreditar em Lance. Vou procurar por Keith.

A resposta pegou tanto Hunk quanto Pidge de surpresa, e os dois se entreolharam brevemente.

— Continuar aqui, neste planeta, é muito arriscado — Advertiu a pequena paladina, não gostando nada, nada do que ouvira. — Se lembra do que Coran nos disse sobre o ziridium? Ele é extremamente tóxico tanto para o nosso organismo quanto para os nossos leões. Você viu o que aconteceu com Lance e com Blue!

— Eles foram afetados porque estão aqui há muito tempo — Respondeu Shiro. — Só preciso de algumas vargas, nada mais. Além disso, vou estar seguro dentro do traje.

— Acha que ele está mesmo aqui? — Indagou Hunk, e Shiro sentiu os ombros enrijecerem.

— A verdade é que não sei o que achar. Mas... ...é como Lance disse. Não podemos deixá-lo para trás de novo. Se o Keith está mesmo aqui, vamos achá-lo. E, se não estiver... vamos continuar procurando.

Por um instante, ninguém falou mais nada, e um silêncio que era tenso e desconfortável se instalou ao redor do trio de paladinos. E então, de repente, Pidge levou as mãos ao visor do próprio capacete e começou a fazer alguns ajustes.

— Lance disse que Keith estava de posse da bayard vermelha — Disse ela. — Posso configurar o localizador do traje para identificar frequências semelhantes a das nossas bayards — Ela levou alguns dobash's para conseguir programar o localizador. Quando obteve sucesso, abriu um sorriso enorme. — Pronto! — Exclamou e fez alguns testes, encarando a floresta com olhos estreitos e atentos, seus dedos enluvados ainda tocando a lateral do capacete e fazendo um ou outro ajuste quando necessário.

Não sabia ao certo o que esperar daquilo, pois já tinha se frustrado demais durante a extenuante busca pelo paladino vermelho, e sentia-se relutante em acreditar em Lance. Não que ela geralmente não acreditava em Lance. Não, não era isso. Pidge confiava no amigo, no entanto, ele estava muito doente, seu sangue indubitavelmente contaminado por uma substância de extrema toxicidade, e, na situação em que ele se encontrava, não seria de se estranhar se o rapaz estivesse sofrendo com alucinações das mais diversas.

E cética do jeito que estava, surpreendeu-se quando uma luzinha azul piscou na lateral do seu visor, coordenadas de latitude e longitude piscando na tela do capacete assim que o alvo foi localizado.

— Quiznak! — Gritou a paladina. — Não acredito! Ele estava certo!

— É o Keith? — Hunk e Shiro perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e Pidge inspirou fundo.

— Se é ele, eu não sei. Mas que a bayard vermelha está aqui, é, ela está.

Decidido, Shiro deu as costas aos dois.

— Muito bem. Pidge, me passe a localização da bayard. Vou procurá-la. Agora, levem Lance de volta ao castelo — Inclinou o olhar sobre o rosto de Lance e lutou contra a aflição que a cena lhe fazia sentir. Jamais vira o paladino azul tão abatido e sem cor. — Manteremos contato.

Eles se separaram logo em seguida, Pidge e Hunk levando Lance até o leão amarelo, para, então, seguirem de volta ao Castelo dos Leões, e Shiro embrenhando-se floresta adentro na sua busca por Keith.

Consultando as informações que Pidge lhe passara, caminhou e caminhou e caminhou pela mata, passando por uma diversidade de árvores e deixando dezenas de poças d'água para trás. Em certo momento, ao perceber que se aproximava da localização indicada, apressou o passo, trotando pelo solo lamacento, até que alcançou o destino previsto.

Descobriu-se próximo a um córrego, e o som da água que deslizava vagarosamente pelas pedras, embora fosse tranquilizante e sereno, em nada contribuiu para apaziguar o coração acelerado de Shiro. Andando um pouco mais para frente, encontrou um tronco gigantesco e oco e, dentro dele, aninhado no grande vazio cavado na madeira, foi possível avistar a silhueta de uma figura humanoide sentada no chão, as costas apoiadas na parede interna do tronco oco.

— Olá — Chamou, aproximando-se com cautela, e franziu o cenho ao sentir seu braço metálico zumbir. Ignorou a sensação e voltou sua atenção para o que quer que estava escondido ali dentro. — Keith? É você?

Houve movimento – um minúsculo movimento –, e Shiro, cauteloso, deu mais um passo à frente.

— Keith, sou eu, Shiro. Você está a salv...

— M-Me desculpe — Ouviu, e a voz, apesar de soar débil, rouca e fragilizada, soou também tão familiar que Shiro sentiu vontade de chorar.

Era a voz de Keith, disso ele tinha certeza.

Extasiado e com o coração a ponto de explodir, deu outro passo à frente, no entanto, parou ao ver alguma coisa rolando de dentro do tronco e parando o trajeto apenas ao tocar no seu pé.

Olhou para baixo e viu a bayard vermelha desativada.

— E-Eu o assustei... e acho que foi por causa disso — A voz disse mais uma vez, e Shiro se agachou para pegar a arma desativada. — Ela pertence ao... ao p-paladino vermelho.

Confusão tomou conta das feições do líder paladino, e ele encarou o dispositivo em suas mãos por um tempo. Achava que o ser ali escondido era Keith, o próprio paladino vermelho, todavia, a julgar pelo significado de suas últimas palavras, não era Keith quem estava ali.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou e se aproximou ainda mais.

As sombras do tronco oco ainda escondiam boa parte do corpo daquele ser misterioso, entretanto, Shiro foi capaz de ter um vislumbre de pés descalços de coloração arroxeada e de pernas magras de semelhante cor. Ao erguer o olhar assombrado, viu um corpo pequeno e malnutrido coberto em farrapos, mãos com garras – que não eram afiadas, mas sim sujas e quebradiças –, uma boca que deixava a mostra dentes pontiagudos, olhos amarelos e um cabelo escuro sujo e relativamente comprido.

— Eu n-não s-sei — A criatura falou com máxima dificuldade, e Shiro notou que ela aparentava estar tão ou até mesmo mais doente do que Lance.

O líder também notou que aquele ser era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um Galra, contudo, não era um Galra qualquer. Notou principalmente que, apesar da sensação de alerta que recebia do seu braço implantado, o seu coração e a sua mente lhe enviavam outras sensações. E a de familiaridade era a que mais se sobressaía.

Lembrou-se, então, de Lance, o rapaz cubano agonizando e berrando nos braços de Hunk enquanto implorava aos outros que procurassem por Keith.

_Não sabia que era ele, porque ele está diferente agora... mas ainda assim continua o mesmo._

Ele não entendera nada naquele momento; agora, todavia, ao ver aquele Galra que era tão estranho e tão familiar ao mesmo tempo, entendia perfeitamente o que Lance tentara lhe dizer.

Pelo visto, tinham mesmo encontrado Keith, mas não do jeito como gostariam de tê-lo encontrado.

— Quiznak... o que fizeram com você? — Murmurou, horrorizado, e tocou o rosto do Galra com sua mão humana.

Olhos amarelos o fitaram repletos de dúvida.

— C-Comigo?

— Sabe quem eu sou? — Engoliu em seco e deixou escapar um som de pura tristeza ao ver o Galra sacudir a cabeça para os lados, numa resposta de negação. — Meu nome é Shiro. Sou seu amigo... vou te ajudar.

— Shiro?

A sombra de um sorriso surgiu nos lábios feridos do Galra e ele tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, no entanto, não conseguiu. Suas pálpebras começaram a se fechar e sua cabeça tombou para o lado. Ao perceber que ele começara a desfalecer, Shiro o segurou com força pelos ombros e o sacudiu.

— Keith! — Quase gritou, e os olhos do Galra tornaram a se abrir. — Keith, fique comigo, por favor.

— Esse nome... ...o paladino vermelho... eles me chamam assim, mas eu não entendo... eu nunca entendo...

— Esse é o seu nome — Shiro o respondeu e tornou a sacudir o Galra quando ele aparentou querer desmaiar de novo. — O seu nome é Keith. Keith Kogane. E você é o paladino vermelho. Você só está diferente do que era, mas... mas ainda é o Keith. Consegue me entender?

O Galra não o respondeu. Tossiu sangue, estremeceu todo e perdeu os sentidos de imediato.

Shiro tentou despertá-lo tal como fizera antes, mas sem sucesso. Com cuidado, pegou o corpo molenga do Galra no colo e levou uma mão à lateral do capacete.

— Pidge, Hunk, na escuta?

Aguardou por uma resposta e sorriu ao escutar a voz de Pidge em meio a uma cacofonia de chiado.

— Shiro!

— Como está Lance?

— Ainda desacordado — Respondeu a paladina. Ao fundo, foi capaz de ouvir a voz de Hunk, mas não conseguiu assimilar exatamente o que ele dizia. — Já avisamos Allura e Coran. Eles prepararam uma cryopod para Lance.

Shiro assentiu.

— Ótimo. Peçam a eles para prepararem mais uma.

Ele ouviu Pidge prender a respiração. Após um par de tiques, ela se manifestou, a voz trêmula e vulnerável por pouco não se sobressaindo ao chiado:

— Shiro... Shiro, você...?

— Lance estava certo — Respondeu e ouviu uma comoção ao fundo. Sorriu, porém havia um quê de tensão em seus lábios. — Keith está comigo. Vou levá-lo para casa.


	12. Chapter 12

— Keith?

— Ei, Lance.

Os lábios de Lance se abriram, no entanto logo tornaram a se fechar assim que nenhum som por eles escapou. Surpreso, encarou o rapaz de pele púrpura e olhos amarelos que o segurava e, engolindo o máximo de saliva para lubrificar a garganta seca, tentou, novamente, falar:

— Keith — Sua voz soou incerta e arranhada. Olhou ao redor do enorme salão vazio e silencioso e viu uma outra cryopod que aparentava ter sido recentemente aberta. Sem tirar os olhos da cryopod, perguntou: — Há quanto tempo...?

O Galra seguiu o olhar de Lance e assentiu em compreensão ao deparar-se com a câmara curativa.

— Não faz muito tempo que despertei. Alguns tiques, apenas. Vi que você também dormia dentro de uma dessas cápsulas e decidi te esperar acordar. Ela também te curou? Sinto-me bem melhor agora do que me sentia antes. Honestamente, achei que fosse morrer.

A cabeça de Lance balançou devagar para cima e para baixo em concordância, pois sentia o mesmo e também pensara que fosse morrer naquele lugar. Olhou novamente ao redor, mas dessa vez seu olhar se concentrou na porta do salão, e ele se flagrou perguntando se alguém sabia que eles dois já estavam de pé e se porventura estariam a caminho para recepcioná-los. Imaginou Pidge abrindo a porta e resmungando por eles já terem deixado as cryopods, porém, ao mesmo tempo em que resmungava, a pequena paladina também parecia imensamente feliz. Imaginou Hunk cheio de lágrimas nos olhos e Shiro levando no rosto um sorriso largo e sereno de missão cumprida, e percebeu-se sorrindo também, apenas ao imaginar o quão bom seria o reencontro dos cinco paladinos.

Sim, dos cinco, pois agora Keith estava de volta.

Finalmente.

— Espera aí! — Exclamou de súbito, afastando seus pensamentos, e viu o Galra encará-lo um tanto quanto alarmado. — Você não estranhou quando eu te chamei de Keith — Comentou, quase sem fôlego. — Por acaso você... se lembra? Se lembra da gente? De quem você é?

A expressão no rosto do Galra foi uma de dúvida mesclada à tristeza.

— Eu... não. Sinto muito — Confessou ele, suas mãos ainda suportando os braços flácidos de Lance. — Mas lembro que encontrei alguém, lá no planeta. Na verdade, foi ele que me encontrou. O nome dele era Shiro. Ele disse que iria nos ajudar e eu acho que foi ele quem nos trouxe até aqui.

Lance assentiu, pois também se lembrava – vagamente – de ter conversado com Shiro e os outros enquanto ainda estava no planeta.

Por favor, gente... ...eu imploro. Não podemos deixá-lo para trás de novo, Lance suplicara em meio a lágrimas e gritos histéricos, e graças a Deus eles o escutaram, pois, caso contrário, Keith não estaria ali agora.

— Ele também disse que meu nome era Keith e que eu era o paladino vermelho — Sobrancelhas roxas se franziram sobre olhos amarelos. — Isso significa que eu sou ele, não é? Aquele sobre o qual você me contou. Por quem você chorou e se sentia culpado. Eu sou o seu Keith, Lance?

— O m-meu K-Keith? — Balbuciou Lance, sentindo o pescoço e o rosto esquentarem. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de tudo o que contara ao Galra sobre Keith – ao Galra que, pelo visto, era mesmo o próprio Keith –, e o embaraço que sentiu foi tanto que teve vontade de fugir para um lugar remoto do universo e nunca mais ser encontrado.

E Keith, alheio ao constrangimento do outro, prosseguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Sim. Sou eu, não sou? Você não tinha me reconhecido, mas acho que eu sei porque você não sabia que eu e o paladino vermelho éramos a mesma pessoa. Eu sou um Galra e ele era humano, certo? O que quero dizer é que... eu era humano, assim como você e Shiro. É isso mesmo, não é? Eu era humano, antes, e os Galras que me capturaram fizeram alguma coisa comigo. Eles me mudaram. Isso explica porque eu era um prisioneiro mesmo sendo um Galra. E também explica porque, às vezes, sonho com um rosto que é diferente do meu rosto atual, mas que não me é estranho.

Lance já tinha pensado naquela mesma teoria, dos Galras terem sido os responsáveis pela nova aparência de Keith, e queria dizer a ele o quanto concordava com a ideia, no entanto, sentia que sua mente tinha sido congelada no eu sou o seu Keith e estava sendo muito – MUITO! – difícil conseguir superar aquilo e fazê-la voltar a funcionar normalmente.

Contudo, foi obrigado a colocar a cabeça no lugar ao sentir as mãos de Keith se afrouxarem sobre os seus braços e o corpo dele recuar um passo ou dois. A súbita falta de apoio o fez bambear sobre as pernas frouxas e enfraquecidas, e o paladino azul lançou um olhar curioso ao Galra.

— O que foi? — Perguntou ao ver Keith olhar de um lado a outro, confuso, como se procurando por alguma coisa que não era capaz de definir.

— Não consegue ouvir? — Retrucou o Galra, sem olhar para Lance.

— Ouvir o quê?

No salão, ouvia-se apenas a voz dos dois rapazes e o zumbido fraquinho – quase imperceptível – da energia que fluía e circulava pelas paredes do castelo.

— Não sei explicar — Disse Keith, ainda olhando ao redor. — Eu poderia dizer que é como uma voz, pois posso escutá-la me chamando. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sinto que não é apenas uma voz. É como quando estávamos de volta ao planeta e o seu leão conversava comigo, só que é diferente. Mais forte. Mais vibrante. E insistente. Muito insistente.

Os olhos azuis de Lance se arregalaram, e ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— Você e Blue... conversavam? Desde quando? Por que nunca me disse isso? Por acaso estavam agindo pelas minhas costas? É muito grosseiro conversar com o leão de outro paladino sem o consentimento de dito paladino, me ouviu?

Keith não o respondeu. Na verdade, nem mesmo pareceu prestar atenção no que Lance falara. Deu uma última olhada no salão e, ao avistar a porta, seguiu seus instintos. Virando as costas ao paladino azul, saiu correndo pelos corredores do castelo, deixando o humano sozinho.

— Keith! — Gritou Lance ao vê-lo passar pela porta. Quando o Galra não o respondeu, sumindo de vez da vista do rapaz, deu um passo à frente para segui-lo, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de cara no chão. — Quiznak! Volta aqui, mullet! Não pode sair correndo por aí! — Espalmou as mãos no chão frio e tentou se levantar, entretanto, não obteve sucesso e continuou do jeito que estava. Grunhindo, esmurrou o chão com as costas do punho e soltou uma exclamação ao ouvir o ruído da porta se abrindo, imaginando que Keith teria repensado suas ações e retornado.

— Lance!

Obviamente que Keith não tinha repensado suas ações, porque ele nunca repensava ação alguma. E mais obviamente ainda que não fora ele quem entrara no salão e chamara por Lance, mas sim Pidge, Hunk e Coran, que correram até o rapaz esparramado no chão assim que o viram.

— Por que as cryopods abriram antes do previsto? — Perguntou a paladina verde, preocupada, olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos. Consultando um pequeno dispositivo que levava em mãos, encarou Coran. — Pelo que tínhamos programado, o processo de cura só deveria ser concluído daqui a alguns dobash's.

O conselheiro real pinçou a pontinha do bigode por um instante e, depois de ajudar Hunk a erguer Lance do chão, lançou um olhar pensativo à cápsula de cura.

— Não me surpreenderia se elas se desprogramaram — Respondeu ele, com um irritante ar de despreocupação. — Não seria essa a primeira vez.

— Não gosto de coisas que se desprogramam — Resmungou Pidge, nitidamente chateada. — Tínhamos que estar aqui no momento em que eles acordaram.

Ao lado dela, Hunk concordou, assentindo furiosamente, e Lance grunhiu para chamar a atenção de todos.

— Vocês viram o Keith? — Perguntou o paladino azul, inquieto, pegando Hunk pela barra do colete. — Eu tentei impedir, mas ele saiu correndo. Do jeito que está, ele vai se perder no castelo! Pode até se lançar sem querer no espaço!

— Fique calmo, Lance. Ele não está sozinho — Hunk o tranquilizou. — Quando estávamos vindo para cá, ouvimos um barulho e o vimos correndo por um dos corredores. Shiro o seguiu e nós viemos te procurar. Cara, é bom te ver inteiro de novo, hein — Abraçou o amigo com força, e Lance não demorou a abraçá-lo de volta.

— É mesmo — Concordou Pidge, coçando o olho e abrindo os braços para se unir aos dois garotos naquele aconchegante abraço grupal. — O castelo estava muito silencioso sem você, Lance.

Embora ainda estivesse preocupado com Keith e seu desconhecido paradeiro, Lance permitiu-se aproveitar daquele momento na companhia dos dois amigos e sorriu contente e aliviado por estar de volta ao Castelo dos Leões.

— Eu também tô muito feliz em estar de volta. O planeta onde estava não se mostrou muito perigoso, mas não via a hora de conseguir sair de lá.

Coran escarrou.

— Talvez aquele planeta não tivesse nenhuma forma de vida que demonstrasse ser uma ameaça, mas ele era sim bem perigoso, Lance — Disse o conselheiro da extinta Altea. — A começar pela atmosfera, completamente danosa tanto ao seu organismo quanto à tecnologia dos leões. Você, Keith e Blue deram muita sorte de o deixarem sem maiores sequelas. Tudo o que tiveram foi uma leve intoxicação a um mineral raro.

Lance lembrou-se do mal-estar que sentira no planeta, das dores no corpo, da vertigem, da febre, da sensação de intensa fatiga e de sufocamento e estremeceu ao pensar que aquilo tudo, por mais terrível que tivesse sido, não passara de um leve caso de intoxicação.

Não queria nem imaginar o que teria acontecido caso a situação se agravasse.

— Keith também ficará bem, não é? — Perguntou de súbito, e a julgar pela forma como Pidge baixou a cabeça, que Hunk prendeu a respiração e que Coran estreitou os olhos – sem contar a ausência de Allura, que Lance já conseguia muito bem adivinhar o motivo –, ficou mais do que claro que ele não perguntava aquilo apenas por causa da intoxicação contraída. — Ele está diferente, agora. Os Galras... eu não sei como, mas eles fizeram aquilo com o Keith.

— Estou conduzindo uma análise de DNA, mas o resultado demorará um pouco para ficar pronto. Uns dois, três quintants — Coran explicou, a postura ereta e as mãos unidas atrás das costas. — O que temos até agora é uma análise geral da cryopod. Foram identificadas cicatrizes e fraturas não muito antigas, muito provavelmente da época em que passou na prisão Galra, e também uma certa alteração de quintessência. Uma teoria minha é que os druidas manipularam a quintessência original de Keith para facilitar a transmutação de humano em Galra.

A fala – e o que ela implicava – fez um calafrio percorrer a coluna de Lance, e o rapaz percebeu que ele estava longe de ser o único ali afetado pelas palavras de Coran. Ao seu lado, Hunk estava anormalmente pálido e Pidge tremia dos pés à cabeça.

— Manipular quintessência para transformar um humano em Galra — Murmurou Lance, enojado pela ideia, e Coran logo fez questão de corrigi-lo.

— Muito cuidado ao interpretar minhas palavras, Lance. E isso vale para todos vocês, jovens paladinos — Orientou o conselheiro. — Eu disse facilitar a transmutação. A manipulação de quintessência por si só não é capaz de transformar um ser em outro, mas pode facilitar o processo se as estruturas do DNA assim possibilitarem. Vamos aguardar os resultados da análise de DNA para descobrirmos o que de fato aconteceu.

Os três paladinos fizeram que sim, e Coran prosseguiu relatando seus achados:

— A cryopod identificou também sinais de traumatismo craniano e leves alterações neurológicas em Keith, o que pode explicar a amnésia.

— Traumatismo craniano? — Perguntou Lance

— Ele pode ter batido a cabeça em algum momento, o que causou uma disfunção cerebral temporária. Espera-se que, com o tempo, ele recupere as memórias, ainda mais agora que está de volta ao Castelo dos Leões, num ambiente cheio de estímulo para o cérebro.

— Então você acha que ele apenas bateu a cabeça e... e perdeu a memória? — Lance riu ao ver o conselheiro assentir, e Pidge e Hunk o fitaram com estranheza.

— Por que está rindo? — Quis saber a paladina, e Lance riu ainda mais forte, seus olhos já se enchendo de lágrimas.

— Isso significa que não foram os Galras que o fizeram esquecer! Eu estava crente que tinham sido eles!

Ao lado dele, Hunk se retesou, nitidamente nervoso pela ideia.

— Lance, você achou que... que os Galras tinham, sei lá, feito alguma coisa com a cabeça do Keith? Tipo lavagem cerebral?

— Pensei — Confessou. — Mas tô muito mais aliviado agora por saber que não foi nada tão terrível quanto tinha imaginado. O mullet só bateu a cabeça.

Ele continuou rindo, feliz por estar errado em sua hipótese, e, do jeito que estava, não viu a seriedade que rapidamente cruzou o semblante sempre descontraído de Coran. O conselheiro não tinha cogitado aquela alternativa até então, mas a ideia de que os Galras poderiam não apenas ter alterado o DNA de um paladino de Voltron como também mudado suas memórias o assustou imensamente.

Felizmente, não era esse o caso de Keith.

— Acham que Shiro conseguiu encontrá-lo? Sério, espero que ele não tenha se lançado sem querer para fora do castelo — Murmurou Lance, de repente, passando a mão nos olhos, e tanto Pidge quanto Hunk riram fraquinho.

— Se ele não tivesse achado o Keith até agora, já teria entrado em contato com a gente — Respondeu o paladino amarelo.

— Eles devem estar no hangar dos leões — Pidge falou. — Tive a impressão de que Keith estava indo para lá.

Coran coçou o bigode.

— O leão vermelho certamente estava agitado. Quando vocês chegaram, achei que fosse destruir tudo. Devia estar irrequieto, chamando incessantemente pelo seu paladino.

Lance lembrou-se da pressa de Keith em descobrir a origem da voz em sua cabeça e concordou com Coran.

— Red deve estar feliz agora que Keith está de volta — Comentou, sorrindo.

— E aposto que não é só ela quem está feliz — Provocou Pidge, lançando um olhar maldoso para Lance e o deixando todo desconcertado e muito, muito vermelho.

— O que quer dizer com isso, sua anã de jardim?

— Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer! E não me chama assim que eu não gosto!

— Epa! — Exclamou Hunk, acalmando os ânimos dos dois. — O que a Pidge quis dizer é que nós todos estamos muito felizes por ter o Keith de volta. Não é, Pidge?

Ela coçou o queixo antes de responder e ajeitou a armação do óculos sobre a curvinha do nariz arrebitado.

— Bem, isso é verdade — Concordou com Hunk. Depois, fitou Lance de esguelha, olhando-o sugestivamente. — Mas aposto que o Lance está mais feliz do que qualquer um de nós! — Ela riu da própria provocação, adorando irritar o amigo, e correu até porta. — E o que estão fazendo parados aí até agora? Vamos encontrá-los lá no hangar!

— Excelente ideia, Pidge! — Coran abriu um sorriso e caminhou até a porta, juntando-se à pequena paladina. — Vou ver se a princesa se sente... mais disposta para se unir a nós. Os cinco paladinos de Voltron, após tanto tempo, finalmente estão reunidos. Hoje, mais do que qualquer outro dia, temos muito pelo que agradecer e, também, muito para comemorar!


	13. Chapter 13

Ele corria pelos corredores frios do castelo atrás da voz que o chamava incessantemente.

No planeta, Lance o chamara de Galra, e Shiro o chamara de Keith. A voz, contudo, o chamava de paladino.

_Meu paladino, você voltou_ , ela dizia sem parar, as palavras e as emoções nelas enraizadas o impelindo a seguir adiante, mais e mais e mais, o som dos seus passos largos e rápidos ecoando pelas paredes de aspecto futurista.

Parou apenas ao alcançar o que se assemelhava a um amplo hangar no qual vários leões semelhantes ao de Lance se encontravam. Rapidamente, seu olhar se concentrou no leão de coloração vermelha, e a voz em sua cabeça ficou tão alta e tão agitada que, por várias vezes, ele não foi capaz de ouvir os próprios pensamentos.

— Fique calma — Pediu em voz alta, a mão estendida à frente enquanto caminhava em direção ao leão vermelho. — Estou aqui. Estou aqui.

_Mas você não estava. Por muito tempo, você não estava aqui... e sua ausência era dor em mim._

— Eu sinto muito — Disse e sentiu-se entristecer quando o leão fez um som de lamento.

_Sou eu quem sente muito, meu paladino. Você precisou de mim... e eu não pude ajudá-lo. Mas eu queria... como eu queria estar com você! Isso jamais teria te acontecido se eu--_

— Nada disso foi sua culpa — Murmurou ele e tocou o focinho metálico gigante com a palma da mão.

Sentiu o leão robô vibrar contra sua pele e ronronar e sorriu um sorriso pequeno.

_Senti tanto a sua falta, meu pequeno paladino. Jamais permitirei que se afaste de mim novamente._

— E eu acho que, mesmo sem minhas memórias, também senti sua falta. Eu... eu tive sonhos... tantos sonhos e, às vezes, você estava neles.

O leão ronronou num misto de carinho e tristeza.

_Eu posso te ajudar com elas. Suas memórias._

A sugestão fez os seus olhos amarelos se arregalarem.

— Como? — Perguntou, espantado, e o leão robô ronronou de novo.

_Posso te permitir acesso às minhas lembranças. Permitir que você veja a si mesmo através dos meus olhos._

Apreensivo, ele engoliu em seco e, após vários tiques de hesitação e medo, assentiu, embora ainda experimentasse um quê de temor por não saber ao certo o que o aguardava. Espalmou as duas mãos sobre o focinho do leão e, dando um minúsculo passo à frente, inclinou a cabeça e encostou a testa no metal. No mesmo instante, um turbilhão de imagens transpassaram a sua mente e, como o leão vermelho mesmo dissera, foi capaz de ver através dos olhos enormes da fera robótica.

Viu a si mesmo pilotando o leão pela primeira vez, viu a equipe vibrar ao formar Voltron, viu civilizações os receberem com gratidão, viu planetas serem destruídos, viu estrelas e planetas e galáxias e o universo.

E viu Shiro – o rosto mais jovem e sem cicatriz – dizendo adeus ao partir para a missão Kérberos, viu o rosto desagradável de Iverson ao anunciar que a equipe da missão estava desaparecida, muito provavelmente morta, viu Lance a sua frente, cheio de caretas e expressões faciais esquisitas, mas também cheio de sorrisos sinceros, e soube, naquele instante, que aquelas não eram mais lembranças do leão. Aquelas lembranças não podiam pertencer a Red.

Porque aquelas lembranças, em especial, eram suas, e suas apenas.

E elas não pararam ali, pois continuaram surgindo, uma após a outra, vindo à tona após permanecerem encobertas e inacessíveis por tanto tempo.

Assim, continuou vendo coisas, situações, pessoas.

Uma casa simples no meio do deserto, um objeto caindo do céu, um leão azul por trás de uma barreira incrível de energia, uma princesa congelada no tempo e no espaço e um inimigo com um plano terrível. Relembrou do momento em que se deparou com Red pela primeira vez, viu a si mesmo lutar contra soldados Galras, experimentou do frenesi de voar por asteroides, de conhecer planetas diferentes, civilizações das mais intrigantes e culturas diversas. Sentiu quando o seu coração começou a se abrir para a equipe que, aos poucos, passara a ver como família, e percebeu quando seus sentimentos por um membro em especial se tornaram algo que era um pouquinho mais forte do que amizade.

Não esperava nada de Lance em retorno quando confessou a ele o que sentia, mas a rejeição inicial do moreno o machucou profundamente, e ele reviveu tudo isso. Toda a dor e súbito sentimento de abandono. Assim como reviveu a missão que mudaria tudo em sua vida. Viu Lance ferido e caído no chão. Viu a si mesmo ajudar o rapaz até a cápsula de emergência mais próxima e se viu ajeitar o corpo fraco do moreno no compartimento apertado e dar-lhe as costas, correndo até os soldados inimigos para que Lance tivesse alguma chance de escapar.

_Keith, o que você está fazendo?_ , o paladino azul gritara, horrorizado, por trás da barreira transparente da cápsula, e aqueles gritos, berros, urros, fizeram a sua cabeça girar e os seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Os gritos de Lance, então, se silenciaram de repente, e foi ele mesmo quem começou a gritar logo em seguida, quando o inimigo se mostrou mais forte e quando os druidas se mostraram cruéis e desumanos. Lembrou da dor que era obrigado a sentir, do medo, do horror, do pânico, do seu corpo mudando pouco a pouco e tanto de uma vez só e quis – desejou ardentemente – não se recordar de mais nada. Mas as memórias vinham como numa enxurrada, e quando ele deu por si, estava ajoelhado no chão, o corpo todo tremendo, o rosto ensopado de suor e lágrimas e a boca escancarada enquanto gritava e chorava.

— Está tudo bem, Keith. Está tudo bem. Você está a salvo — Alguém sussurrou ao seu ouvido, e ele percebeu que não estava sozinho.

Alguém o amparava, abraçando-o com força, e ele foi capaz de reconhecer esse alguém.

Shiro.

— Você não está mais na nave Galra. Você está conosco... e está a salvo — O líder paladino o assegurou, e Keith estremeceu em seus braços.

— Eles... e-eles... — Balbuciou, as palavras dificilmente deixando seus lábios arroxeados. De repente, viu seu reflexo no metal do leão e soltou um grito de lamento e fúria ao ver os olhos amarelos que o encaravam de volta.

Em sua mente, Red compartilhava da mesma angústia.

— Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de desfazer isso — Prometeu Shiro. — Coran já está estudando como--

— Você não entende! Não há um jeito. Não há volta — Chorou o paladino vermelho, ora olhando para as próprias mãos – garras –, ora fitando o seu reflexo púrpura deformado na superfície metálica. — Isso é o que eu sou. Um Galra. Eles me disseram... ...a transformação só é possível em quem tem sangue Galra. Eu... eu... eu sou um deles, Shiro! Eu sou um Galra!

O abraço ficou mais forte.

— Você é Keith. Galra ou humano ou um pouco dos dois, você ainda é Keith, paladino vermelho e nosso amigo. E nada mais importa. Ouviu? Você me ouviu?

_Ele está certo_ , ronronou Red, e Keith piscou algumas lágrimas ao ouvir o leão se manifestar. _Acredite nas palavras do seu líder, porque ele diz a verdade. Você é quem você é, não importa o sangue que circula em suas veias, pequeno paladino_.

— E mesmo que não tenha volta, — Continuou Shiro, não ousando largar Keith nem por um tique. — nós vamos superar isso. Nós vamos, todos nós. Tudo ficará bem.

— Shiro...

— Você pode parecer com um Galra, Keith, mas isso não faz de você um deles. Porque você é um de nós. Sempre será. Acredite em mim, por favor.

A resposta de Keith não passou de um curto meneio de cabeça. Ainda chorando – embora mais fracamente do que antes –, continuou ajoelhado no chão, a mente ocupada pelos ronronados suaves de Red, o corpo molenga dentro do abraço firme de Shiro e a cabeça deitada no ombro do líder. Em determinado momento, ouviu o barulho de passos e o som de vozes e sentiu Shiro mover o braço e fazer algum movimento com a mão e com a cabeça. Sentia-se cansado – exausto, na verdade, física e mentalmente –, e tinha a impressão de que sucumbiria a qualquer instante, entretanto, forçou-se a virar o rosto o mínimo para o lado e descobrir quem mais estava no hangar. Reconheceu a todos de imediato, a silhueta pequena de Pidge, o corpanzil de Hunk, o bigode característico de Coran e os olhos azuis de Lance, que o fitavam, arregalados, cheios de preocupação. Deixou seu olhar demorar-se nos olhos do paladino azul pelo tempo que conseguiu. Quando a exaustão falou mais alto, a depleção de energia não o permitindo sequer pensar com clareza, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.


	14. Chapter 14

Durante todo o tempo em que Keith esteve desaparecido e que a equipe de Voltron passou procurando pelo paladino vermelho, Lance sempre havia imaginado que o retorno do amigo seria marcado por festas, comemorações e uma sensação de inesquecível e indescritível tranquilidade e felicidade.

Ele estava errado.

Claro, todos estavam felizes por Keith estar de volta ao Castelo dos Leões. Estavam felizes por poderem formar Voltron novamente após tanto tempo e, acima de tudo, por Keith estar vivo. No entanto, era difícil sentir vontade de comemorar ao ver o olhar desolado no rosto do paladino vermelho sempre que se deparava com o seu próprio reflexo. Era difícil sentir-se tranquilo ao perceber as olhadelas frias e assustadas que Allura destinava ao antigo humano transformado em Galra – porque Lance sempre percebia quando a princesa estava olhando para Keith, cheia de tristeza, desconfiança e temor. Era difícil sentir-se sortudo por ter o amigo de volta e manter o ânimo quando o que parecia ser uma nuvem de insegurança e sofrimento formara-se ao redor do Castelo, pairando sobre as cabeças de todos ali. Era difícil sorrir quando, noite após noite, podia-se escutar Keith acordar gritando de algum pesadelo e ouvir as passadas fortes de Shiro, o líder correndo pelo corredor até o quarto do rapaz para acalmá-lo. Era difícil sentir-se vitorioso quando, na verdade, tudo o que sentia ao ver Keith – a pele púrpura e peluda marcada por cicatrizes da cabeça aos pés, os olhos amarelos sempre assombrados, as orelhas largas murchas e caídas, o semblante ansioso e os músculos constantemente, e dolorosamente, contraídos e tensos – era derrota.

Keith era Galra. O próprio paladino vermelho dissera a todos, entre lágrimas de horror e desespero, enquanto encarava com repúdio as próprias mãos e era suportado por Shiro, e a informação fizera o coração de Lance doer um pouquinho.

Verdade seja dita, ele queria que Keith estivesse enganado. Queria que os druidas tivessem mentido para ele, enchido-lhe a cabeça de besteiras e de ideias falsas e assustadoras. Queria que aquilo fosse mentira, e nada mais que uma mentira. E queria, queria muito, que aquela transformação pudesse ser desfeita e que Keith retornasse à forma humana.

Entretanto, querer não era poder. E quando os resultados das análises feitas por Coran ficaram prontos – dias após os dois paladinos terem sido resgatados –, o fato foi realmente confirmado.

Keith era Galra.

_O seu DNA não é cem porcento humano, Keith. Há mesmo sangue Galra circulando em suas veias. E eu sinto reafirmar isso, mas é exatamente como você disse. A transformação, pelo que tudo indica, não tem volta_ , asseverou o Conselheiro, enrolando vagarosamente a pontinha do bigode alaranjado nos dedos enluvados, e aquela confirmação, embora dita com naturalidade e calma, soou como a pior das condenações. Foi horrível a forma como a postura de Allura se retesou, como Pidge virou o rosto para o lado, não querendo que ninguém visse como seu lábio inferior tremia e como os seus olhos haviam se enchido de lágrimas, como Hunk arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com as mãos num nítido estado de choque, e como Shiro colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Keith e o apertou, sussurrando ao rapaz palavras que Lance não era capaz de ouvir.

E foi horrível a forma como Keith apenas assentiu com a cabeça, os lábios colados um no outro, a respiração presa e o olhar distante e fixo no chão, e, após repelir o toque reconfortante de Shiro, murmurou numa voz baixa: _vou para o meu quarto_.

Com o passar dos dias, o peso daquela descoberta em nada diminuiu. Keith se mantinha distante do restante da equipe, sempre que possível trancado no próprio quarto, não se unindo aos demais nem mesmo durante as refeições. Shiro estava mais calado do que nunca, Pidge ficara mais impaciente e arisca do que Lance era sequer capaz de se lembrar, o apetite de Hunk diminuíra de forma preocupante, e Allura e Coran eram sempre vistos cochichando rispidamente pelos cantos, como se trocando palavras que não deveriam cair nos ouvidos dos paladinos.

Lance já estava até mesmo achando que aquele clima pesado e horrível que se instalara ali jamais fosse ter fim quando, num determinado dia, Allura convocou todos para uma reunião extraordinária.

Ele esperava ouvir detalhes sobre uma possível próxima missão – talvez uma civilização buscando ajuda de Voltron, talvez um planeta que detinha recursos importantes para a tripulação do Castelo, ou talvez o prospecto de formação de alguma aliança contra o império de Zarkon –, mas descartou a ideia assim que chegou à sala de reuniões. Geralmente, ele era o último a chegar às reuniões, sempre atrasado. Dessa vez, contudo, foi o primeiro paladino a aparecer.

Ou melhor, o segundo.

Porque Keith já estava ali, sentado à mesa ao lado de Allura, meneando a cabeça para cima e para baixo enquanto a princesa da extinta Altea falava. Lance não conseguiu ouvir direito nenhuma palavra proferida pela bela alienígena, mas percebeu como o rosto moreno dela estava ligeiramente avermelhado e inchado, e como os olhos azuis estavam marejados. Viu também que ela não mais olhava para Keith com desconfiança e frieza, mas sim com carinho e um quê de vergonha.

— Está tudo bem — Ouviu Keith murmurar de repente, a cabeça um pouco baixa, o olhar mais fixo na mesa do que no rosto de Allura, e sentiu-se mal ao perceber que os dois pareciam tão concentrados naquela conversa que não tinham notado a presença de mais alguém no salão. — Não há necessidade de me pedir perdão, princesa. Eu que lhe peço desculpas pelo... transtorno que causei. E agradeço pela oportunidade de permanecer na equipe. Sei que não sou digno de--

— Você é — Allura o interrompeu, sua voz ainda sussurrada, mas alta o suficiente para que Lance fosse capaz de escutá-la. — Você é um paladino de Voltron, escolhido do Leão Vermelho, herói do universo. Você é digno, e ninguém pode falar o contrário. Sua aparência atual não significa nada, Keith. Não é ela ou o sangue que corre em suas veias que faz de você o que você é. O que você realmente é.

Lance teve a impressão de que ela fosse falar mais, mas o som alto de passos ecoando pelas paredes fez a princesa se calar e olhar para o lado. Ela sorriu abertamente ao ver não apenas Lance, mas os outros três paladinos que, agora, também se encontravam na sala de reuniões, e pediu-lhes para que se aproximassem.

Começou, então, a falar sobre o quão tenebroso fora perder Keith para o inimigo, sobre o quão exaustivo fora procurar pelo paladino vermelho e sobre o quão maravilhoso fora reencontrá-lo. Discorreu sobre a importância do elo firmado entre os membros da equipe, sobre confiança mútua, sobre amizade e tudo o que ela envolvia: paciência, diligência e respeito. Discursou sobre os desafios de enfrentar o império de Zarkon, sobre o que cada um teve que abdicar e de como ela estava orgulhosa de cada um daqueles cinco paladinos.

— Os leões não poderiam ter feito escolha melhor — Sorriu, olhos marejados e voz embargada. — Vocês abriram mão de tantas coisas... se arriscaram tanto... se dedicaram tanto... e lutaram tanto. E ainda vão se arriscar mais, vão se dedicar mais e vão lutar mais. Porque vivemos em tempos de guerra, e vocês são a maior esperança do universo — Ela fez uma pausa, respirou fundo, o peito inflando e se esvaziando, e, quando prosseguiu, seu sorriso tremulou em seus lábios, mas não se desfez. — Passamos por um período conturbado. Todos nós. Um período marcado por sofrimento e tribulações e que ainda persiste em continuar, mas que já está passando da hora de chegar ao fim. Sei que o trabalho de um paladino de Voltron nunca tem fim, mas também sei que um descanso de vez em quando é necessário, seja para o corpo, para a mente ou para o espírito. E é isso o que eu quero que vocês façam. Que descansem e tenham condições de recuperar suas forças.

Pidge foi a primeira a se manifestar, erguendo o dedo indicador e arregalando os olhos.

— Peraí! — Exclamou a pequena paladina. — Você está dizendo o que eu acho que está dizendo? Vai nos dar umas... umas...

— Férias? — Lance tentou se conter, mas não conseguiu. Espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa ao ficar de pé, e sua voz reverberou por todo o salão. — Nós estamos de férias?

Allura riu.

— Dentro de algumas vargas, chegaremos ao planeta Cylmo. Pelas informações que consegui reunir do planeta natal de vocês, Cylmo é um dos mais semelhantes. Ele é o quinto planeta num sistema solar de Sol de quarta grandeza, apresenta uma enorme quantidade de água, atmosfera segura e uma lua orbitando ao seu redor. Além disso, é habitado por uma civilização extremamente pacífica e, até então, tem se mantido a salvo das garras de Zarkon. É seguro dizer que poderão desfrutar de um período de tranquilidade de, digamos, o equivalente a quatro, talvez cinco dias terrestres? Isso, é claro, se não surgir nenhum imprevisto. E então? O que acharam, paladinos?

Houve um coro de sim, pelo amor de Deus tão alto que fez as paredes do Castelo estremecerem. Emocionados, Lance e Hunk se abraçaram e choraram um nos braços do outro.

***

— Tem uma praia! Vocês ouviram isso? Aqui tem uma praia!

Pidge revirou os olhos; seus lábios, contudo, sorriam.

— Nós ouvimos nas primeiras cinquenta vezes, Lance — Falou a jovem heroína, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Lance. — E também estamos vendo. Estamos de frente pra ela, praticamente.

— A areia é tão branquinha — O paladino azul comentou num estado que beirava o êxtase, não se incomodando com as caretas e provocações da amiga. — E essa água maravilhosa... azul... quase transparente. Meu Deus, aqui tem até coqueiros! Coqueiros! E... e vocês estão ouvindo esse som? As ondas quebrando, o vento soprando! Isso é... é um paraíso.

— Preciso concordar com Lance — Disse Shiro, um sorriso no rosto e mãos toldando os olhos do sol intenso. — Esse lugar tem tudo o que um comercial de praias paradisíacas tem. Foi uma ótima escolha para umas curtas férias, Allura.

A princesa assentiu.

— Fico contente que tenham gostado.

— Gostado? — Lance repetiu, escandalosamente, mãos e braços abanando com exagero sobre a cabeça. — Eu estou apaixonado por esse lugar! Será que não podemos nos mudar para cá? — Perguntou sem esperar por uma resposta e, observando as ondas quebrando sobre a areia, voltou seu olhar para Hunk. — E aí? Vamos improvisar umas pranchas de surf?

Os olhos amendoados do moreno cresceram com interesse.

— Só se for agora!

Os dois amigos, empolgados do jeito que estavam, se perderam na conversa e nas ideias, procurando por materiais e discutindo como fariam as pranchas. Pidge não tardou a se unir a eles, curiosa por saber o que eles tinham pensado e também já tendo algumas ideias, e até Allura e Coran se aproximaram, intrigados e cheios de vontade de conhecer mais detalhes sobre a cultura dos terráqueos.

No final, restaram apenas Shiro e Keith, e o líder paladino sorriu de canto ao se aproximar do piloto do Leão Vermelho.

— Parece uma ideia boa — Disse a apontou com o queixo na direção de Lance, que, agora, discutia alguma coisa com Pidge. Esperou por uma resposta, mas Keith permanecia calado, os olhos amarelos indecifráveis. — Keith...

— Eu estou bem — Respondeu sem sinceridade.

Ele não estava bem, e aquilo era óbvio.

— Só um pouco desconfortável. Acho que meus olhos são mais sensíveis agora do que eram antes. Essa claridade está me dando um pouco de dor de cabeça. Vou... vou voltar para o castelo.

— Keith — Shiro tentou de novo e estendeu o braço até o jovem, mas Keith se esquivou e não parou.

— Eu estou bem, Shiro. Não se preocupe comigo — Suspirou e abriu um sorriso fraco, deixando à mostra a pontinha afiada do canino. Então, seu olhar foi do rosto pálido e preocupado do líder para o rosto moreno e descontraído de Lance, que tagarelava sem parar, completamente alheio ao fato de estar sendo observado. Seu semblante se suavizou e seu sorriso se entristeceu. — Nós não vamos ter uma próxima oportunidade de descanso tão cedo, então não deixe de aproveitar esta aqui por minha causa, está bem?

Disse e se foi, dando as costas a Shiro e desaparecendo dentro do Castelo dos Leões. O líder paladino deixou escapar um suspiro resignado, massageou a nuca ligeiramente dolorida e seguiu até os demais, seus lábios sorrindo de imediato ao ouvir as divertidas – e intermináveis – perguntas que Coran e Allura faziam sobre alguns esportes e atividades praticados na Terra. Seus olhos, contudo, não deixavam esconder a preocupação que sentia e vez ou outra traçavam o caminho feito por Keith. Quando seu olhar, por fim, voltou para o grupo, percebeu que Lance não estava mais envolvido no animado bate-papo, mas que parecia estar distante, os olhos um tanto quanto tristes também focados em algum lugar do Castelo dos Leões.

E ele sabia perfeitamente o que ocupava os pensamentos do paladino azul naquele momento. Ou melhor, quem.

— Sei que é difícil, mas temos que ter paciência — Orientou Shiro, falando apenas para Lance. O rapaz o fitou com atenção e assentiu fracamente. — Keith precisa de um tempo para conseguir aceitar o que aconteceu com ele. E para conseguir se aceitar também do jeito como está agora. Enquanto isso, só nos resta ter--

— Paciência, eu sei — Murmurou o moreno, mas sua voz não soava tão resignada quanto suas palavras, e Shiro teve a leve impressão de que ele não estava mais tão a fim de ter paciência com o atual comportamento evasivo de Keith.

***

Foi apenas ao entardecer daquele primeiro dia em Cylmo, quando os demais paladinos já tinham retornado ao Castelo depois de muito aproveitarem a praia e o dia ensolarado, que Keith resolveu sair. Sozinho, caminhou um pouco pela areia que começava a esfriar, molhou os pés grandes e peludos na água gelada e sentou-se sobre algumas pedras para assistir ao pôr do sol e à ascensão da lua, contemplando a natureza daquele planeta, que tanto lhe lembrava a Terra.

Terra, ele pensou e, cheio de desgosto, encarou as próprias mãos alienígenas.

Do jeito como estava, jamais poderia retornar a Terra.

— Será que vamos ter que fazer com que você bata a cabeça de novo?

Teve vontade de olhar para trás ao ouvir a voz de Lance, mas não o fez. Continuou do jeito como estava, o joelho abraçado de encontro ao peito, a cabeça erguida e o olhar cravado no céu pincelado de violeta, laranja e vermelho.

— Sério, mullet, você era bem mais divertido quando estava com amnésia — Comentou o paladino azul, aproximando-se e se sentando ao lado de Keith.

— Lance — Keith disse num tom que carregava uma certa advertência, mas Lance fez pouco caso do amigo.

— Agora, nem sequer olha pra gente. Tudo o que sabe fazer é se trancar no seu quarto e ficar sendo emo. Shiro disse que eu tenho que ter paciência com você... e eu até que me considero um cara paciente. Mas admito que tá difícil, viu? Tá muito difícil!

Keith inspirou fundo, prendeu a respiração por um tique ou dois e expulsou o ar com força, esvaziando os pulmões. Ainda sem ousar olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado, disse:

— Sinto muito.

— Não quero um pedido de desculpas. Nenhum de nós quer — Proferiu Lance, irritado. — Você não tem nada do que se desculpar. Eu só quero... nós só queremos que você pare com isso. Pare de se isolar e de achar que precisa lidar com isso sozinho. Esqueceu que somos uma equipe? Que estamos todos conectados uns aos outros? Você pode contar com a gente... e você sabe disso!

— Eu... — Keith engoliu em seco e pressionou os lábios um contra o outro. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz estava baixa e mansa: — Eu sei. Eu sei disso, mas é... difícil. Lidar com isso, com o que aconteceu e com... com o que eu me tornei está sendo... está sendo difícil, Lance.

— E é por isso que você não tem que fazer isso sozinho — As palavras de Lance soaram calmas, e o rapaz ofereceu a Keith um sorriso terno. — Quando os Galras te capturaram foi... foi assustador. Havia esse vazio no Castelo e na equipe, um vazio que só a sua presença conseguiria preencher. Daí você voltou e... e só sabia se isolar da gente. Mesmo com você de volta, o vazio continuou, porque era como se você não tivesse voltado.

Keith não soube o que responder. Buscou em sua mente alguma palavra para oferecer ao moreno, mas nada, absolutamente nada lhe surgia. Devagar, desviou o olhar do céu que já assumia um tom de azul mais escuro e permitiu-se encarar o rapaz ao seu lado. Lance o fitava fixamente, e a insistência daqueles olhos azuis o fez virar o rosto mais uma vez para o céu.

Seus olhos amarelos foram direto para a silhueta da lua.

— Eu não vou ser um babaca e dizer que entendo pelo que você está passando — Lance prosseguiu, preenchendo o silêncio daquele início de noite. — Porque eu não entendo. Às vezes, tenho pesadelos onde eu sou capturado e torturado, mas meus pesadelos não chegam aos pés do que aconteceu a você. Você passou por muita coisa e ainda está passando... e eu imagino que não deve ser fácil superar isso tudo. Mas eu sei que vai ser mais fácil conseguir lidar com isso se você apenas... apenas se abrir com a gente. Ou nem isso! Porque, porque se você não quiser contar o que houve, se não quiser se abrir, tudo bem. Não tem problema. Só não se exclua mais, tá! É chato e... é... basicamente é isso mesmo. É chato pra caramba. Sabe aquela expressão? Juntos somos mais fortes? Ela é verdade, cara. E eu sei que você sabe disso, mas acho que foi uma das coisas de que se esqueceu quando bateu a cabeça — O sorriso em seus lábios, de repente, ficou mais debochado e provocante. — Que coisa, não? Esse seu mullet gigante nem prestou para amortecer a queda e proteger sua cabeça.

— Você adora o meu cabelo, não é? — Keith o encarou de esguelha. — Nunca para de falar dele. Acho que, na verdade, tem inveja do meu... mullet.

— O quê? — Lance chegou a engasgar de tão indignado que ficou. — Inveja? Não seja ridículo! Esse penteado é tão fora de moda que não consigo nem lidar!

Pela primeira vez em... ...em muito tempo, Keith riu alto e de verdade, e Lance nem se importou de ter sido o motivo daquela risada. Achou foi ótimo ver o outro mostrando sinais de relaxar e de estar mais alegre e até se juntou a ele, rindo alto também, gargalhando tão forte que lágrimas se formaram no cantinho dos seus olhos. Quando as gargalhadas, por fim, cessaram, e tudo o que se ouvia era o barulho fraquinho das pequenas ondas que batiam nas pedras, Lance dobrou as pernas e, descansando o queixo sobre o joelho, disse:

— Eu nunca te pedi desculpas pela forma que te tratei... sabe? Antes?

Keith balançou a cabeça para os lados.

— Não precisa disso. Você já se explicou e eu entendi.

— Eu me expliquei para a sua versão desmemoriada. Então nem valeu, porque eu não sabia que era você ali! Então, me desculpe por ter agido feito um idiota e ter te deixado no vácuo. Não foi justo o que fiz. E você não merecia aquilo.

Um sorriso pequenino firmou-se no cantinho dos lábios de Keith, no entanto, não era um sorriso feliz.

Havia ainda muita tristeza nele.

— Está tudo bem, Lance. É bom saber que ainda somos... amigos.

— Amigos? — As sobrancelhas de Lance fizeram um movimento esquisito, e o moreno fitou Keith com olhos estreitos e descontentes. — Amigos? É isso mesmo o que eu ouvi? Porque, se você se lembra do que eu contei para o seu eu desmemoriado, então sabe muito bem como eu me sinto em relação a você. Cara, eu abri meu coração! Eu chorei feito um bebê no seu ombro, o que foi meio patético, mas temos que concordar que eu estava um caco emocional, na época, então mereço um desconto. E eu me confessei para você sem saber que eu estava de fato me confessando para você! E agora eu escuto que nós ainda somos... amigos? É isso? É só isso?

— E o que mais você queria? — Retrucou Keith, subitamente irritado e um tanto quanto furioso, as palavras sendo cuspidas. — Queria que tivesse alguma coisa entre a gente? É, Lance? — Perguntou e se pôs de pé, seus pés largos se firmando sem problema sobre as pedras lisas. Fez um gesto com os braços, como se englobando o seu corpo todo, e lançou ao paladino azul uma encarada fria. — Olha só pra mim! Eu estou... eu sou... eu sou... eu não sou mais humano.

— Pelo que Coran falou, você nunca foi totalmente humano — Lance não tardou a copiar o rapaz e também se levantou. — E isso nunca foi problema antes.

Exasperado, Keith correu as mãos pelo cabelo escuro.

— Isso porque eu não sabia! Ninguém sabia!

— Mas agora a gente sabe... e as coisas não precisam mudar por causa disso.

— Como não precisam mudar? — Sibilou, não acreditando no que Lance falara. Como ele podia ser tão ingênuo a ponto de pensar daquele jeito? — Até a minha aparência mudou. Eu me assemelho mais a um Galra do que a um humano, Lance! Como eu posso sujeitar alguém a conviver com... com... com uma aberração?

— Aberração? — Sussurrou o moreno, e seus olhos tristes percorreram Keith dos pés à cabeça. — É isso o que você pensa de si mesmo? Porque você não é uma aberração.

— Eu tenho pelo. Muito pelo por todo o meu corpo! E roxo, ainda por cima.

Lance deu de ombros, como se aquilo não o incomodasse.

— A cor combinou com a sua personalidade. Bem emo.

— Garras — Disse Keith, mostrando as mãos, e Lance sorriu de canto.

— Você é um cara durão, então... é! Eu diria que combinou também.

— Orelhas gigantes.

— Preciso confessar que são bem fofinhas.

O comentário fez o rosto de Keith esquentar, e o sorriso provocante no rosto de Lance se alargou.

— Não posso acreditar nisso. Ou você é muito doido ou é muito estúpido — Murmurou o paladino vermelho, a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, e suas palavras soaram tão baixas que o vento quase as carregou para longe dos ouvidos de Lance. — Como é que você pode... como... alguém como eu...

Keith se calou de repente ao sentir uma mão sob o seu queixo, o toque suave e morno, e abriu os olhos com rapidez. Viu o rosto de Lance a sua frente, a expressão relaxada, os olhos azuis transmitindo calma e ternura e os cantinhos dos lábios curvados num sorriso sincero.

— Eu não sei se você já percebeu — Disse o piloto do Leão Azul. — Mas eu tenho uma queda por alienígenas. Uma queda tipo... de penhasco.

Keith riu – um pouco de nervoso pela proximidade do rapaz e um pouco de graça mesmo – e se rendeu ao aconchego do toque, a cabeça pendendo ligeiramente para o lado. De repente, Lance fechou os olhos e aproximou o rosto ainda mais do de Keith, e o gesto fez o coração do híbrido humano-Galra acelerar.

— Eu tenho presas — Disse num só fôlego, e Lance parou e o encarou. — Muito afiadas. Uma vez eu cheguei a cortar a minha língua.

— Sério? Cortou muito?

— Mais ou menos.

Como se ponderando a respeito daquela nova informação, o moreno franziu a testa, estreitou os olhos, fez uns biquinhos com a boca e, por fim, sorriu.

— Acho que vamos ter que tomar cuidado com isso.

E aquilo foi tudo antes do beijo. Seus lábios se tocaram brevemente, num encontro suave e simples e inocente, mas que foi mais do que suficiente para fazer o rosto dos dois rapazes esquentar e seus corações baterem mais rápido. Quando se apartaram, o olhar de um se demorou no olhar do outro e, quando deram por si, já estavam sentados de novo sobre as pedras, a cabeça de Lance descansando sobre o ombro de Keith, dedos entrelaçados e pernas se tocando.

Sobre suas cabeças, a lua reinava, magnífica e esplendorosa, no céu.

— Nós não vamos ter muito tempo neste planeta, e temos que aproveitar ao máximo isso aqui. Por isso, não quero mais saber de você se escondendo da gente, tá? — Falou Lance, e sentiu Keith menear a cabeça numa resposta afirmativa. — Amanhã eu vou ensinar Coran a surfar. Posso te ensinar também.

Keith arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E quem disse que eu preciso que você me ensine? Eu sei surfar.

— Ah, é? — Lance parecia não acreditar muito naquilo. — E você surfava onde? No meio do deserto?

— Já morei perto da praia, Lance — Respondeu Keith. — Foi quando aprendi a surfar. E eu era muito bom, se me lembro bem.

Uma risada debochada escapou dos lábios do moreno.

— Quero provas, mullet!

— Como é que é?

— É isso mesmo. Quero provas — Lance encarou o rapaz e pressionou o indicador no peitoral dele, desafiando-o. — Eu e você, amanhã. Vamos ver quem surfa melhor.

Keith, como sempre, não tardou a aceitar o desafio.

— Espero que esteja preparado para perder.

Lance revirou os olhos.

— Você que tem que se preparar para perder! Será que o seu ego alienígena vai suportar a derrota?

— O quê? — Ele perguntou, e a única resposta que teve foi a mão de Lance em sua nuca e os lábios dele mais uma vez sobre os seus.

Trocaram mais beijos, vários, e entre um e outro Keith pensou que talvez Lance estivesse mesmo certo.

Talvez nem tudo precisaria mudar.

— Ai! Caramba, você não tava brincando quando disse que seus dentes eram afiados. Tá sangrando?

— Deixa de ser fresco, Lance.

— Não tô sendo fresco! E é sério! Tá sangrando?

E o que mudou, bem... talvez eles só precisariam se ajustar um pouquinho às mudanças.


End file.
